The Sound of Revenge
by MaggOnasi and RevanBodyguard
Summary: I wrote this as a sequal to Missing. Could be found on Deviantart and Old-Republic
1. Chapter 1

The Sound of Revenge..

Chapter 1...

The Heart and Soul counts

"Dustil! Its my picture!" Little Hunter cried chasing Dustil around the Ebon Hawk.

"You have to run faster than that!" Dustil laughed sprinting away from Hunter.

"But Dustil!"

"Fine! You can have it." Dustil said holding out the picture.

Hunter looked up at Dustil wide eyed. He reached out for the picture.

"If you can reach it!" Dustil laughed lifting the picture over his head.

"Dustil! Give it back!" Hunter screeched jumping up trying to grab the data pad in his little hands.

"Dustil! Hunter!"

Dustil lowerd his arm and Hunter stopped jumping.

"How many times have I told you? Please listen to me and stop coming to the Ebon Hawk." Revan said with her hands on her hips.

"Dustil took my picture!"

"Dustil!" Revan said madly.

"What?! Co'mon Rev, have a little bit of fun sometimes."

"Give Hunter his picture back! Now!"

"Fine!" Dustil said handing Hunter his picture back.

Hunter smiled and hugged the picture to his cheast.

"Now, please don't come back in here." Revan said in her mothering voice.

"Okay mommy!" Hunter said with a broader grin.

"Alright, Revan." Dustil said rudly.

Dustil still thought of Revan as a replacement to his mother. Carth would sometimes tell Dustil that no one could replace Morgana, but Dustil knew Carth had moved on, Dustil just needed time.

"Dustil, are you coming?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah."

Hunter sat in his room in their small home on Telos. He staired and staired at the picture he held in his hands.

"Why does Dustil have to be so mean?" Hunter thought. "I wish he doesn't hate me, I wish we could be brother and brother."

The doors to his room opened and Revan stepped in.

"Hey sweetheart." Revan said walking over to sit next to him.

"Hi mommy!" Hunter said stuffing his picture under his blankets.

"Is something bothering you?" Revan asked sitting down next to him.

"Nothing is wrong!" Hunter said smiling.

"I would mostly fall for it but something is not clicking. You can tell me anything Hunter."

"I know, but nothing is wrong."

"Okay Hunter." Revan stood up.

"Mommy, when is Aiedail coming back?" Hunter asked looking up at her.

"Honey, I don't think Aiedail is coming back. I love you." Revan said leaning down to kiss his rosey cheaks.

"I love you too!"

Revan left and Hunter pulled his picture out from under the blankets. He looked at it. It was him and Aiedail when they were four. The picture was kinda blury because Atton took it, but atleast you could tell it was Aiedail and Hunter. Hunter thought Aiedail was very pretty. She had long brown hair. She was short, but strong. Her eyes were hazel, which Hunter thought was exotic. Aiedail was Atton and Andria's daughter who was born on the same day as Hunter so they grew up celibraiting their birthday together.

The doors, once again opened and Dustil walked in.

"Hey Hunter." Dustil said sitting next to Hunter.

"Hi." Hunter said setting the picture down.

"Watcha doing? Looking at that crumy picture of yours?"

"No."

"Then what are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Why are you keeping your sentances short?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I can."

"Okay."

"Dustil, why dont you like me or mommy?"

"I like you, and Revan."

"No you don't."

"I probably don't show it, but I do."

"Okay."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

"Do accept me and mommy?"

"Um, yeah, I do."

"Do you?"

"Not really."

"Why not?"

"Your too young to know."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes, you are." Dustil stated getting up.

"No im not! I'm not young anymore!" Hunter said grabbing Dustil's sleeve.

"Your eight!"

"So?"

"So, your too young. I'll tell you when your older."

"Then it wouldn't matter as much to me as it does now!"

"Let go Hunter!" Dustil snapped.

Hunter let go and Dustil left.

"Foods done!" Hunter heard Carth call.

Hunter got up and walked out to the dining room.

"Today's special is Gizka soup." Carth annunced.

"Um, dad, no offence, but im not in the mood of getting food poisoning."

"Nothing is wrong with it." Carth said looking at his soup.

"Its purple." Revan said scooting away from it.

"Whats that stuff floating in it?" Dustil asked arching an eyebrow.

"Whats that smell?" Hunter said pinching his nose.

"Dustil! I told you to go take a shower!" Carth said.

"He mean't the soup." Revan said laughing.

"You can't judge it by how it looks and smells."

"Well Carth, its purple which is a odd color for soup..."

"That's why its called a special."

"It smells like the undead."

"You can't judge it by that."

"And the guy cooking it." Revan finished.

"Can't we just go somewhere to eat?" Dustil said standing up.

"Most of the time I would doubt Dustil, but I really think we should go somewhere." Revan said standing up too.

"Fine! We'll go somewhere, but next time we have a special, we're staying here." Carth said picking up some credits.

Outer Rim...

"Aiedail!"

"Yes Master Atton?" Aiedail asked kneeling down.

"I like the sound of that."

"Atton, don't teach Aiedail that. Aiedail, sweety, stand up."

"What?! I have never been called master before." Atton complained.

"Then why don't you whine about it? Your not taking it out on our daughter! Aiedail, just call him dad."

"Okay mom!" Aiedail smiled sweetly.

Aiedail ran off.

"Atton, your not teaching Aiedail your scoundral drill!"

"Well, your not going to teach her pazaak!"

"I don't want my daughter shooting a blaster!"

"I don't her to throw cards down on me!"

"Atton!"

"What?! I have done nothing wrong!"

"She'll just be a regular girl with a loving family."

"Can we go back to Telos and trade her for Hunter?"

"Atton, no!"

"Why not?"

"Because we won't have anymore benifits with Hunter."

"He's a guy."

"Girls are better than guy honey, you should know that by now. Thats how I got Mical to wear a skirt and be the maid."

"We havn't talked to Carth and Revan in awhile."

"Yeah, Aiedail can't stop asking about Hunter."

"We should pay them a visit."

"Yeah, they'll just let us walk on up to the admiral of Telos and his family of Onasi's."

"Exactly."

"Fine, we'll go... tomorrow."

"But why? Why can't we go now?"

"Because we have to pack."

"No, im good in my everyday cloths."

"Yeah, you wear it even at night, why else do I not sleep with you?"

"Because I snore."

"Yeah, now go tell Aiedail."

"Tell her what?"

"We're going to Telos and she has to pack."

"Okies."

Atton skipped off to Aiedails room.

"Can I fly the ship dad?" Aiedial asked.

"No, only a experianced pilot can fly this baby."

"Atton, your nothing near experianced." Andria said.

"Are you trying to get Aiedail to fly this?"

"No."

"Then shut it."

"Okay, lets go Aiedail."

"Where?"

"To sit down and buckle up."


	2. Chapter 2

Notes:

Just saying, it will tell how Andria came back throughout the entire series.

Listen to I Don't Love You while writing this 3

The Sound of Revenge...

Chapter 2

Wonder What's next...

Still on the Outer Rim...

"Jeez Atton, what happend with your flying? Atleast before you could put up a good landing."

"Hey, hey, were inside a hanger, don't say I have bad flying."

"Okay. I'll give you half credit for landing in the hanger."

"Thank you."

"Now, hurry up! I want to see Revan again."

"Dad, can we go get somthing to eat?" Dustil asked spinning his spoon on its top.

"No. We went last time, now we're staying here."

"Yeah, sweetie, can we please go get somthing?" Revan pleaded.

"I don't know."

"Please." Hunter asked.

"Fine!"

"Thank goodness." Dustil said standing up.

"No, you and Hunter are staying here." Carth said picking up a few credits.

"Why?"

"Because I said so! Sit! Don't talk to any strangers! Dustil, if you let someone in, don't tell them your real names even if shes hot."

Carth and Revan left and Dustil sat down.

"Great!"

"Great what?" Hunter asked.

"Im stuck in a room with you. If 'my' dad is the Admiral, wouldn't we get a bigger house?"

"He's our dad!"

"Whatever."

A soft knock came at the door.

"I'll get it." Dustil said getting up.

He unlocked the door a pulled it open.

"Excuse me, is this where Revan and Carth live?"

"Um, yeah."

Hunter couldn't really see who was at the door, but for sure, it was a girl. Dustil moved out of the way and let a woman in who looked a bit older than Revan.

"Hello there." The woman said with a smile.

"Hi!" Hunter said with a smile.

Hunter staired at her.

"What's your name?" She asked.

Dustil looked at her belt that hung a lightsaber.

Hunter just sat there.

"I see. Im one of Revan's friends."

"Thats nice to know." Dustil snorted.

"I don't think this is a good time.."

"No, its not."

"Tell Revan, Andria was here."

"Ill be sure to give her the message."

She left and Dustil shut the door.

"Shes a jedi!" He cried.

"You think?!"

"I don't think shes anywhere near Revan's friend."

"Nither do I.!"

"Maybe shes a murder! I hope I never become a murderur."

2 hours later...

"Where are they! Im so hungry!" Dustil complained.

Once again, someone knocked at the door.

Dustil got up and opened it.

"Sorry, their not here. Thanks for coming by!" Dustil said trying to shut the door.

She stopped it with her foot.

"Then i'll wait." She said walking in.

"Hi, again." Hunter said with his fake smile.

"Hello. I didn't get your name last time."

_Oh no. Shes using a mind trick on Hunter!_

"My name is Hunter, Dustil here, this is my step brother."

"Hunter, shut up!"

"I'm trying. See, he thinks your a muderur, and hes affraid he might become one himself ."

Dustil gave her a false smile then looked back to Hunter.

"Because your apart of somthing all terible and I hope the hell that hes wrong and im starting to get a little scared hes right."

"Hunter!" Dustil groaned.

"Oh, don't worry, I knew your mother a long time back."

"I hope." Dustil said leaning his head back.

"Um, how long have they been gone, Dustil?"

"About 2 hours."

"Alrighty then."

"How did you and my mom meet?" Hunter asked.

"Well, I was here on Telos, then I asked if I could come along."

"Thats all?"

"No. We heard there were still sith out there so we went to find them. Revan, Jessica, and I got trapped inside the temple and we got split up. Jessica fought Sion and lost."

"Is that how she died?"

"Anyways..." She continued trying to avoid Hunters question. "Revan came and called Atton in. We left Jessica in the temple and went back to the Ebon Hawk..."

"Our mom doesn't like us in there."

Dustil snorted.

"So we flew to Dantooine to meet Skythe. I left and met Crystal who was another jedi. She was about 14 and wasn't fully a jedi so she asked me to train her. I did then left her."

"Left her where?"

"I didn't really leave her. I just let her go on adventures by herself."

"What happend to her?" Dustil asked.

"She died."

"How?"

"I don't know the entire story."

"Then how do you know she died?"

"I just do!" She said protectivly. "So, I came back to Telos and met Carth. He introduced me to Revan and she obviously knew it was me."

"So what happend?"

"We went to defeat Sion. After that I left with Atton and started a new life."

"Thats all?"

"Yeah, thats all."

"Did you come here alone?"

"No, I came here with Atton and my daughter."

"Atton?!" Hunter asked jumping up.

"Yeah. You remember our daughter, Aiedail."

"Yes I do ma'am!"

"Oh good! Shes been talking about you the entire time we flew here."

"Can I see her?"

"Shes asleep and I do think you should wait for Revan to get home."

"Okay!" Hunter didn't mind not seeing her right that second because he knew he would see her.


	3. Chapter 3

_Notes:_

_Drasi, Onasi!! See the rezemblance?_

The Sound of Revenge...

Chapter 3

Here by me...

"Oh my gosh, Revan!" Andria squeled jumping up and hugging Revan

"Andria! Where have you been? How has it been?"

"Me and Atton moved to Drasi, you know, that really green, grassy area?"

"Yeah. I wanted to go there for me and Carths honey moon."

"I see."

"Mommy! Your friend mind-tricked me!" Hunter cried.

Revan shot Andria a look. She held her hands up.

"Hey, hey, I just wanted to make sure I was at the right place."

"What did he tell you?"

"Can I trick him again so he will repeat it?"

"No."

"It will sound cuter."

"Okay, fine!"

Andria smiled sweetly at Hunter.

"Can you repeat everthing you said before?"

"My name is Hunter, Dustil here, this is my step brother. I'm trying. See, he thinks your a muderer, and hes affraid he might become one himself . Because your apart of somthing all terrible and I hope the hell that he's wrong but i'm starting to get a little scared hes right."

"Why did he say 'Im trying'?"

"Because Dustil told me to shut up!" Hunter said pointing a finger at Dustil.

"Did not!" Dustil yelled.

"Dustil, tell the truth!" Andria said using her mind trick.

"Yes I did."

"Dustil!" Revan cried.

"What?! Psycho here mind tricked me!"

"Did you just call me psycho?!" Andria shreaked.

"Dustil! Thats no way to talk to guest!" Revan snapped.

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Get used to it sonny, you'll be getting that alot now!"

"Your not my mom!"

"So what?"

"So quit acting like you are!" Dustil said storming out of the room.

"So, wheres Atton and Aiedail?" Revan asked turning back to Andria.

"Their on the ship, asleep."

"Nice to know."

"Yep."

"Aiedail, hurry up before your father eats your breakfast!" Andria called to Aiedail who was in the refreasher.

"Well... um..."

"Your father ate your breakfast."

"You didn't have to tell her!"

"Well, when she comes here and ask where her breakfast is, im gonna say that you ate it and guess who shes going to beat?"

"Me?"

"Very good Atton!" Andria said flipping the page of the 'Whats New' paper that goes around to everyone. "Look here, Revan and Carth got front page."

"Front page of what?"

"Murder... MURDER?!"

"They murderd someone, again?"

Andrias hands shook almost dropping the paper. Atton scooted closer to see.

"Who'd they murder?"

"I don't think 'they' murdererd anyone."

"T-o...t-u..."

"Its pronunced 'the'."

"Who was murdererd?"

"Some mercinary."

"I bet that the person murderd was trying to steal Revan because she is hot..."

Andria gave him her 'not amused' look.

"Well, I think that the mercinary was trying to hurt them so they used self deffence. No, I think Dustil murderd him."

"Dustil murderd himself?! He was so young!" Atton cried.

"Dustil wasn't murderd dumbass!"

"Well sorry!"

"Revan was acused for it and really, Dustil killt him. Interesting..."

"OR, or, the mercinary killed himself to make it look like Revan did that."

"There is MANY things wrong with that. First, why the hell would someone do that?"

"They had a dept to pay off."

"Second..." Andria continued ignoring Atton. "They found blood on Revans hands."

"How do you know this??"

"Its on the front page smartness!"

"Why, thank you."

"It wasn't a complement!"

"Well, it is to me!"

"Sure it is sweetie!" Andria said is sarcasim.

"Now, what the hell, this whole damned thing is a set up!" Revan cursed pacing her room.

"We all know your inisant Rev, don't worry." Carth said trying to calm her down.

"You tell **ME** to not worry when i'm about to be sentanced to death?!"

"Your not going to be sentanced to death! It was pretty funny on Manan when you lied."

"Well, this is differnt! I can't lie in this! They think I murderd someone."

"On Manan you murderd countless of sith, but you still lie. Besides, you don't need to lie."

"But I did kill him."

"In self deffence. Besides, Dustil was there! He saw the entire thing. He'll explain what happend."

"And, if he lies."

"Your screwed."

"Thanks for the support."

"Your welcome, Beautiful. But don't worry, Dustil won't lie."

"You'll get a little more than expected." Revan mumbled to herself.

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

"We are going even if I have to carry you!" Andria yelled trying to pull Atton out the door.

"No! I don't want to go!" Atton said pulling away from her as hard as he can.

"You are coming!"

"No i'm not!"

"Fine." Andria said letting go.

He flew into the wall with a loud 'thud'.

"But sweetie, learn to sleep with your eyes open." Andria said shutting the door.

"Wait! I'll come!" Atton said swinging the door open.

"Glad you decided to come." Andria said standing right infront of the door.

"Why am I in a cage?" Revan asked.

"Because you murderd someone."

"I did it in self deffence!" She cried. "And your my lawyer." She said crossing her arms.

"Glad you like me. So what were you doing when the suspect walked in? Or were you holding him captive?"

"I was eating."

"I wonder why. So he wasn't a hostage?"

"No."

"Okay. Did anyone witness the murder?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"My step-son."

"His name is?"

"Dustil Onasi."

"Okay. I think your guilty."

"Am not!"

"I was joking."

"I want someone else to represent me!"

"Why?"

"Because you might mess up and get me killed!"

"Listen honey, its me or yourself..."

"I choose me!"

"Take that back!"

"No! I'm representing myself!"

"Okay, but don't come crying to me when they burn your ass."


	4. Chapter 4

The Sound of Revenge...

Chapter 4

Bound and Broken

"Why are you representing yourself Rev?"

"Beecause the guy that was going to represent me was another Atton, exept worse!"

"Would you rather have Atton represent you?" Carth asked.

"Um, yeah."

"Then i'll go get him."

"No, you wont! Id rather have Atton represent me does not mean I am going to have Atton represent me!"

"Good choice!" Carth said giving Revan a thumbs up.

"Wheres Dustil?"

"Out there explaining what happend."

"Why arn't you out there?"

"Because if you did murder him, I really don't want to know."

"Carth!"

"Yes?"

"You believe I didn't murder him, right?"

"Sure I do. It just has to be comfermed."

"Even the closet person to me doesn't believe me!"

"Now, did you mean that physically or mentally?"

"Both."

"So, your saying she is guilty?"

"Yes I am sir."

"Thank you. Your dismissed."

Dustil walked back to his seat and sat down next to Hunter.

"Is my mommy really a murderer?" Hunter whisperd to Dustil.

"Yes she is." Dustil lied.

"Dustil!" Andria said pulling him out of his seat.

"What?!"

"We're going to have a nice chat right out here." Andria said pulling Dustil by the collar outside the court.

"What?!" Dustil asked again after being smashed against the wall.

"You lied didn't you!"

"No."

"Didn't you?!"

"Well, i'm really sick and tired of Revan! She made my father forget all about my mother!"

"Don't blame her! Your going to get her killed just because you think Carth forgot about Morgana?"

"Yes I am ma'am!"

"How could you be so emty headed!"

"Am not!"

"Its not Revans fault! Carth loves her and she loves him! Your going to tear Carth apart if you do this!"

"So what? Atleast Revan won't be there!"

"We'll sweetie, we could do this the easy way, or the hard." Andria said pulling out her lightsaber.

"Dont mess with me old lady!"

Dustil moved back to his seat.

"What did she say to you?" Hunter asked.

"Nothing that concerns you!" Dustil snapped.

"Sorry." Hunter said quickly.

Dustil just rolled his eyes.

2 hours of Dustils lies...

"Dustil here tells me that you did murder him."

"He lied!" Revan pleaded.

"Dustil, what did you do?!" Carth barked.

"Nothing! Its the truth!"

"Do you reliezed what you've done?!" Carth said pinching Dustils arm.

"I told nothing but the truth!" Dustil lied.

It didn't take a jedi to read how much enmity Dustil had towards Revan.

"You lied, didn't you?!"

"No I didn't! Can't you just accept the fact that Revan is a murderer?"

"No I can't!"

"Well, believe it!"

"He's lying!" Andria called out to the judge. "Your mistaken. Revan is NOT guilty!"

"She is too! You wern't there!"

"But there is sooo proof! Revan and Carth has a sucurtiy camera in their house."

"What is your point, miss?" The judge asked

"My point is that it is all on tape!"

"Don't do this old lady!" Dustil growled.

"Have you seen this 'tape' yet, miss?" The judge asked.

"No. I havn't."

Dustil got up and headed towards the door. Carth jumped in his way.

"Where do you think your going?"

"Home!"

"Why don't we all be truthful and you tell the judge what really happend!"

"I already did! Are you going to believe some murderer over your own son?"

"Right now, my wife."

"Move!"

"No!"

"Don't worry hun, Dustil won't go anywhere." Andria said.

"Fine!" Carth moved out of Dustils way.

"Thank you." Dustil mummbled walking past his father.


	5. Chapter 5

The Sound of Revenge...

Chapter 5

Be Somebody...

Andria Rand walked quickly down the Telos corridors to Carth and Revans home. Her face red and burning with hate. She clenched her fist tightly together. She stopped infront of the door and shoved it open.

"Dustil!" She cried.

He was sitting at the table drinking coffe.

"Hey Andria." Dustil said in his calmed, mannerd voice. "What brings you here?"

"Wheres Aiedail?!"

"That name doesn't ring a bell."

"Theres no bell to ring! Wheres Aiedail?!"

"Did your daughter run away?"

"Wheres Aiedail?!" Andria yelled louder.

"I have no idea what your talking about."

"You know exactly what i'm talking about! Wheres Aiedail?!" Andria barked.

"Did you come here to blame someone as inisant as me? Are you mad Revan is dead?"

"Revan didn't die. She was found not guilty. Now, i'll ask again, wheres Aiedail?!"

"Why are you blaming me?"

"Because who else would take Aiedail?"

"A robber."

"Wheres Aiedail?!?!"

"Listen here grandma, I didn't take your little Aiedail." Dustil said getting up. "Run along and do your jig that Revan lived."

"You did take her! Who else would?"

"A robber!" Dustil repeated.

"Your just mad because I found a way to prove Revan was not guilty." Andria continued ignoring Dustil. "So your taking it out on Aiedail."

"You little girl is perfectly safe. Revan on the other hand is not."

"What are you proposing?"

"Jedi mind tricks trick anyone. If Hunter kills Revan, im not found guilty."

"You damn right guilty!"

"Haha, Revan is dead no matter what." Dustil said with a laugh. "Please grandma..."

"I'm only 39. Sweetie, thats not old."

"No, but your getting there. Hunter is hunting down Revan, so if you don't see her around, you'll know why."

"Your a monster!"

"You know, I take that as a compliment."

"Where are they?!"

"Who?"

"You know exactly whay i'm talking about!"

"Somewhere."

"Where?!"

"I don't know. Wherever Hunter want's to kill Revan."

"Tell me where!" Andria said using her mind trick.

"Out on the balcony."

"Where?"

"Find it yourself fag!"

"Where?!"

"Down at Mederas!"

Andria ran off slamming the door behind her.

"Pshh, chicks." Dustil said sitting back down and finishing the rest of his coffee.

"Honey, why are we all the way here."

"Dustil told me to."

"Told you to what, Hunter?"

"This is the best place."

"Best place for what?"

"Death." Hunter said turning around to face Ariel Revan.

"Honey, what are you talking about?"

"Dustil told me to because he couldn't finish you off."

"Finish me off?"

"The whole trial was a set up. The mercinary was someone Dustil hired to kill you. This is the third change in plan, Revan."

"Third change in plan? You mean, Dustil was trying to kill me?"

"He hired a mercinary to kill you, but you ended up killing the mercinary so he set up the trial. Since he was the only witness, the judge was sure to believe him, but Andria had to jump in! Now, i'm going to kill you."

"Hiring my son to kill me? Very smart Dustil."

"Oh, but don't worry, I'm dealing with Andria."

"Aiedail!" Andria screamed running up and down each corridor.

She didn't care about Ariel Revan. Revan could take care of herself.

"Andria!" Someone said grabbing her arm.

"What?!"

"Wheres Revan?" Carth asked.

"Fighting Hunter. Have you seen Aiedail?"

"What?"

"Dustil, mind tricks. It all falls into place when you think about it. The trial, the mercinary. When I get my hands on your son..."

"Where are they?"

"Somewhere on Mederas. If you see Aiedail, tell her that i'm looking for her."

"Will do." Carth said running off.

Notes: Just saying, I made up Mederas, its just a place somewhere on Telos. So please, don't hurt me!


	6. Chapter 6

The Sound of Revenge...

Chapter 6

The Great Escape...

"Where am I? This place reeks like the smell of corpse. The floor is so cold." I thought rubbing the sore spot on my arm. "What happend? Feels like I was falling 100 miles. My head is so dizzy. Gosh, I could go for a shower right now."

I stood up but found it harder than ever. It took me a couple attempts to stand, around the fifth attempt I was up. My legs were still a bit wobbly and hurt every step I took. I didn't know where I was going, it was too dark to see anything.

Feels like it was only last night I saw Hunter again. We talked and laughed almost half the night! We wen't to a really fancy resturant. I could have died of emabarresment because I didn't have anything fancy to wear. Nor did Hunter which made me feel alot better.

Theres light in the faint distance. I tried moving faster, but my feet wouldn't go. I could only move at the slow pace my body would go. All I wanted to do was lounge down on a nice, comfy bed.

"Its so dusty in here." I thought coughing.

"Who...whos there?" Someone asked.

"My name is Aiedail Rand."

"Rand?"

"Yes Rand, you deaf or somthing?"

"No, no, I just reconize the name from somewhere."

"Whats your name?"

She laughed.

"Doesn't mean you told me your name means i'm stupid enough to tell you mine! How old are you, kid?"

"Im 8. I supose your not telling me this either."

"You sure trust easily."

"My entire life I didn't have to lie about anything. I'm just used to it."

"Telling random people your name and age?"

"Where are we?"

"Who knows. Sion killed my sister, and someone tried killing me but brought me here instead."

"Whos your sister?"

"Who 'was' my sister? Her name was Jessica Demaro."

"How old are you?"

"17."

"Whats your name?"

"Zoey. Zoey Demaro."

"Now you trust me?"

"Yeah."

"After 5 seconds?"

"Yep."

"How long have you been in here?"

"About, 2 hours."

"Whats that light?"

"Its nothing. You just keep towards it and you'll find yourself right where you started."

"How do you know?"

"I've been heading toward since the second I saw it. It hasn't been getting any bigger, but it has been getting smaller."

"Nice to know."

"Yep."

"So how do you supose we get out of here? Sit and wait for rescue?"

"Heck no!"

"Then what are we going to do?"

"I don't know. But I will come up with a plan. Sit tight and wait."

"Alright." I said sitting down.

Its not the most comfortable thing, but I really just want to sleep. My eye lids grew heavy and soon close over my eyes.

_"Jessica! Wait up!" Zoey called racing to Jessica._

_"Hurry up you slow poke!" Jessica laughed reaching the top of the hill._

_"Zoey!" Jessica hissed._

_"What?"_

_"Look." Jessica said pointing to the wide, open field with the sun peeking over the horizon._

_"Beautiful." Zoey breathed stopping next to Jessica._

_"Yeah. I wish mother was here to see this."_

_"Me too. She would have loved it. But it was just her time to leave, I guess."_

_"Lets go. I am starving!" Jessica said._

_"Me too."_

_"Is that all you can say?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Are you coming?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Is 'yeah' all your going to say."_

_"Yeah."_

_Zoey and Jessica laughed._

_The ground cracked and a hunk of land fell off the cliff taking Zoey with it._

_"Zoey!" Jessica cried trying to grab her hand._

"Aiedial!" I heard Zoey call my name.

"What?"

"You were panting, screaming, and kicking, thats not a good sign."

"It was just a bad dream."

"That happend to Jessica before she was taken to train in the way of the jedi."

"So what? Everyone has bad dreams once and awhile."

"Yeah. Your right Aiedail. I was just over reacting. What was your dream about?"

"It was... it was nothing."

"Yeah. Your right. It was nothing."

"It was about my mom."

I really didn't want to tell Zoey I saw her and Jessica in my dream.

"What about her?"

"Hey Zoey. How did your mother die?"

"She died along with my father and... How did you know my mother died?"

"Well, um. It was a guess."

"No one guesses that good."

"Well I got lucky!" I snapped.

"Well sheash, calm down! You don't want your head exploding."

"My head won't explode!"

"Sure. Okay, so did you come up with anything to get out of here?"

"Me? I thought you were!"

"I was joking. We should just sit here and wait."

"Wait for what?!" I cried.

"To be recused, duh."

"Yeah, a huge ship is going to come down with over 50 men and come and save us."

"Be careful what you wish for."

"Who cares what I wish for! I wan't to get out of here!"

"Maybe, an angel will come down a lift me out of here!"

"What about me?!" I cried.

"I was daydreaming!" She hissed.

"Its so dark in here! I can't stand it."

"Then why don't you whine about it?"

"Good idea."

"Wait. I think I found something."

The lights turned on so fast nearly blinding me.

"Dang."

I held my arm up infront of me trying to agust my eyes to the light.

"Pretty bright." Zoey said.

I didn't dare to try and look at her. I was too busy trying to spot an exit.

"Looks like theres no way out for a million miles."

I glaired at her.

"There is a way out and in because thats how we we're put in here!"

"Very good Aiedail! Now say your A B C's backwards. No, no. I bet we're in heaven."

I couldn't say she was pretty. Her nose was fairly large and her eyes looked like it was taking over her entire face.

"I can't say your all that great looking." I could have shot myself for blurting that out.

"Is that what you we're thinking about all this time?! Out of everyone in the world, I had to be put into a never ending hall with someone who cares about looks." Zoey said starting to walk down the hall.

I just stood there.

"Are you reading the wall or are you coming with me?"

I looked at her then the wall.

"But I was just getting to know him."

"If you dont get over here!"

"Okay, okay, I'm coming."

Telos...

"Atton!" Andria screamed.

"Yes?"

"Wheres Aiedail?"

"Umm... I don't know."

"Atton!"

"I swear! Most of the time I do take her, but this time I swear it was not me."

"Your not training her, right?"

"Psshhh, no."

"Wheres Aiedail?"

"I dont know!"

"I'd mostly believe you, but somthing isn't clicking."

"So you don't believe me?"

"Um, no."

"Wheres Revan?"

"She is... ATTON!"

"I wasn't sleeping with her! Gosh lady, blaming me on everything."

"Dustil is going to kill her!"

"But Dustil is at home... unless he left."

"Hunter is about to kill Revan. We have to help her!"

"She is strong enough to handle a 8 year old. I 90 positive Revan will beat Hunter."

"What about the 10?"

"That I'm not so sure."

"She probably won't attack Hunter."

"Thats where the 10 comes in."

"Lets go Atton!"

"Hunter, what are you doing?!" Revan shreaked.

"Hunter isn't here."

"No offence Dustil, but I doubt you can get my 8 year old son to kill me."

"Thats what you think."

"Atton! How much slower can you get?!"

"I'm going as fast as I can!"

"That's pretty slow, and pathetic!"

"Watch it lady!"

"Quit calling me that!"

"Yes ma'am."

"If only I knew my way around this station." Andria complained.

"You don't need to, the shuddle is right there." Atton said pointing to two large, sliding doors.

"Very good Atton." Andria said pulling him to the shuddle.

"Damn this shuddle is so slow!" Carth cursed.

Carth drummed his fingers on the small table next to his chair.


	7. Chapter 7

The Sound of Revenge...

Chapter 7

Time of Dying...

Carth arrived at Mederas and sprinted to the only balcony in Mederas. Mederas was a pretty popular place to be, Carth had to push people out of his way, normally getting the same response; "Whats your problem?... "Watch it!"

"Revan! Revan!" Carth called as her neared the balcony.

He hopped up the stairs by two and saw blood prints, everywhere, which made his heart pump faster. A million thoughts raced through his mind, but there was one he wish wasn't true.

Carth reached the top a looked off the balcony. He choked at the sight.

"Now reaching Mederas." The robot standing in the front that was posably controling the shuttle annunced.

"Hurry up, hurry up!" Andria reapeted impatiantly.

"Calm down Andria. Carth left way before us, he's probably already there with Hunter and Revan."

"Where's that 10??"

"Right now, pushing to 20."

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Um, no."

"I'll say this once, and only once; SHUT UP!!"

The doors opened and Andria darted out.

"Andria, wait up!" Atton called running after her.

Andria pushed and shoved t'ill there was a point she couldn't.

"Oh my gosh, move!" Andria said to a big group of people.

Atton gerked her back.

"Shut up before someone decides to put a blaster to your head!" Atton said making sure only Andria could hear.

"It's against the law to kill someone, Atton."

"Who know's. The person might be a criminal."

"Let's go!" Andria said gerking Atton through the croud.

"Were you even listening to me?" Atton asked after Andria let go of him.

"Of course I was, sweetie... now what did you say?"

Atton groaned. "Never mind."

"Good. I wasn't going to listen anyways." Andria looked around. "Theres only one balcony... where is it?"

"Let's ask someone who is not a murderer."

"Excuse me sir." Andria said to someone walking by. "Where's the balcony?"

He looked at Andria then pointed to a large building. "Its locted on the other side."

"Thank you." Andria said before zooming off again.

Andria hopped up the steps by two with Atton behind her.

By the time they reached the top of the stairs, Atton was out of breath and panting hard.

"You okay, Atton?"

"I'll be fine."

"Don't care. Is that Carth?"

"Um..."

"What is he doing up there..."

Andria screamed.

"What?"

"There's blood everywhere."

"Did I say 20 I mean't 70."

"Shut up Atton!" Andria hissed.

Andria ran up the Carth who was kneeling down on top the balcony.

"Carth, what's wro... Oh my gosh."


	8. Chapter 8

_I stole the Ariel Revan thing from RevanBodyguard XD But then its not really stealling... OH WELL!! Sorry I can't put up a sad scene ( Makes me cry_

The Sound of Revenge  
Chapter 8

Unlimited

"Carth, what's wro... Oh my gosh."

Andria forgot about Aiedail and everything else. In Carth's arms was the lifless fiqure of Ariel Revan.

"What happend?"

"I don't know." Carth replied to Andria in a raspy voice.

"Hey look. Theres a shop over there." Atton said pointing across to a equitment center.

"Really Captin Obvious? If you want to go get drunk, go to a cantina, but right now, I'm trying to fiqure out if Hunter really killed Revan."

"I mean, the owner there might have saw everything!"

Andria looked at Atton.

"You were being serious." Andria said surprised.

Carth also looked at Atton.

"I encourage you to go and pursuade him to tell you what exactly happend here." Carth said.

"Why don't we have the chick go?"

"Because it was your idea, Atton!" Andria said quickly.

"Fine!"

Atton walked off to the market while Andria staied to comfort Carth.

"I'm really sorry, Carth."

"Why are you apoligising? It wasn't your fault."

Andria staired at Revan.

"Does Hunter know how to use a lightsaber yet?"

"I don't think so."

"Looks to me that Revan was kilt by a lightsaber stab."

"That's helping." Carth said scarcasticly.

"If Hunter can't weild a lightsaber, it wasn't Hunter."

"Yeah, we'll see what Atton has to say."

Atton walked into the market place.

"Even fin sir, can I intrest you in anything?"

"Actually I just wanted to ask you some questions."

"Was it about the robbery, because it was not me?!"

"Don't worry, its nothing much."

"Okay, then fire away."

"Did you happen to see anything out on that balcony?"

The seller glared at Atton.

"Listen son, I don't know why you want to know, but I'm certenly not telling you."

Atton pulled out 5 credit from his pocket and tossed it on the counter.

"Does that satisfy your needs?" Atton said.

"All I saw was a little boy and a woman standing up there. That's all I saw, I swear."

"I think you know more than your telling me."

"That's all I know!"

"Did you see which way the boy went?"

"It's gonna cost you somthing."

Atton staired at the seller then dug his hand back into his pocket and threw another 5 credit on the table.

"Your not paying much."

"It's the cost, now which way?"

"The boy went that way." The seller said pointing down another long stairway.

"Thank you."

Atton smiled and held up two candy bars he grabbed from the counter and he waved it a little and left.

As he walked out of the


	9. Chapter 9

Notes: Listening to When Your Gone, by Avril Lavigne

The Sound of Revenge

Chapter 9

Starless Night

"What did he say, Atton?"

"Umm. Let me refreash my mind with a candy bar."

Andria grabbed the collar of Atton's shirt and pulled him closer.

"You better tell me where Hunter wen't and if he killed Revan or not!"

"Duh, Hunter killed Revan. But it wasn't Hunter."

"Then how did Hunter kill Revan."

"It was Dustil."

"But Dustil is at his apartment."

"Mind-tricks, things your worst nightmare wouldn't get near."

"Oh nice to know." Andria said letting go of Atton.

"Okay, which way did Hunter go?"

"Thata way." Atton said pointing the way the clerk pointed.

"You did well, Atton." Andria said clamping him on the shoulder. "Are you coming Carth."

"No, I'm going to stay here and watch Atton eat a candy bar... no duh I'm coming."

"Alright. All I needed to hear was 'I'm coming. C'mon candy boy, we got show biz." Andria said pulling Atton.

"How many times have we walked around thing?"

"About a million!" Andria said sitting down on the side of the walkway (thingy).

"Why don't we split up?" Atton suggested.

"Okay." Carth agreed.

"Atton. That's the smartest thing you have ever said." Andria said patting Atton on the head like he was a well trained dog.

"Why, thank you Andria."

"The sooner we start looking, the sooner we will find him."

"Haha, maybe you should go with Atton."

"Why?"

"Because we don't want you to kill Hunter."

"Why would I do that when I know its Dustil?"

"Just in case." Andria said leaving.

"Soooo, partner." Atton said nudging Carth.

"Haha, don't call me that." Carth said leaving Atton's side.

"Alright, Sir!"

"Don't call me that either."

"What should I call you?"

"How about my name."

"Oh... okay... I'll call you that as soon as you tell me what your name is..."

Atton looked around.

"Carth?" He asked not knowing Carth had left.

"Hunter?!" Andria yelled. "Hunter?"

Andria walked down a seem-to-be never ending walk way. She had been looking for Hunter for 5 hours strait. She ran into Carth and Atton who were going home. Andria saw the sky had no stars, which was hard to believe. Telos was a planet that had stars light up the night.

"Hunter! I won't hurt you."

"Andria?" Andria heard someone say.

"Who... who's there?"

Hunter jumped out of the bushes.

"Oh my gosh Hunter, you scared me."

"I swear its not my fault!" Hunter cried running into Andria's arms.

"Everyone knows it was Dustil sweety, don't worry."

"What about daddy?"

"He's out looking for you."

"Is he mad?"

"He's pissed at Dustil."

"I don't want to see him!"

"See Dustil?"

"See my daddy!"

"Why?"

"I don't want to."

"You have to confront him sooner or later."

"Please don't take me to him."

"I won't if you don't want me to."

Hunter buried his head onto Andria's arm sobbing loudly.

"Dustil got Aiedail."

"What?!"

Hunter looked up to Andria.

"Dustils' got Aiedail."

"Do you know where he took her?"

"No."

"Lets go Hunter."

"Noooo!"

"I'm not taking you to Carth, don't worry."

"Where are we going?"

"We'll go to my place."

"Promise you won't take me to daddy?" Hunter said holding out his pinky.

"I promise." Andria smiled comferming the promise.


	10. Chapter 10

Notes: Listening to Simple Plan's Don't Wanna Think About You, Avril's When Your Gone, DHT's Listen to your Heart, and The Frays Look After You (and eating a poptart XD)

The Sound of Revenge

Chapter 10

Long Days

"Morning Hunter."

"Good Morning Andria."

"Sleep well?"

"Yeah."

"Want to go see your father?"

"No."

"Andria! Untie me!" Atton said struggling to get free of the tight ropes Andria tied to him.

"Not untill you promise to not tell Carth."

"You can't keep Hunter here!"

"He's staying here, so basically, I'm not comitting a crime."

"Yeah, but that little worm did!"

"I thought you wanted a son."

"I did."

"Alrighty then. After Carth is done interrogating Dustil, we're going over."

A hard knock came at the door.

Andria looked out the peep hole. Carth was standing there holding Dustil's arm.

"Is it Carth?" Atton asked.

"Yes."

Hunter tried making a run for it but Andria grabbed his arm.

"Leggo of me!" Hunter said quickly.

"No. Atton, get the door!"

"Umm, my hands are tied together."

"Ughhh, I have to do everything around here."

Andria let go of Hunter knowing he would run away. She opened the door and Carth pushed Dustil in.

"I found out where he took Aiedail."

"Where?"

"For some strange reason, Malacore 5."

"Why would you take her there?" Andria asked Dustil.

"The entire planet is like a maze. No one gets out."

"Oh, we'll see about that! Atton lets go!"

"Umm, I'm tied up." Atton said.

"Let's go!" Andria barked.

"Please untie me."

Andria walked over to him and untied the bow... a bow.

"Now, can we go?"

"Yeppers."

"Wait, Andria!" Carth said.

"Yes?"

"Where's Hunter?"

"Oh, he's in the backroom."

"He was here all along?!"

"Not my fault! He was the one that stayed here. Bye."

Andria zoomed out of the room before Carth could say anything else.

"Atton lets go!" Andria called from the hallway.

"I'm going!" Atton said walking out the door.

"That was odd." Carth said to himself. "Stay right there Dustil!"

"Yeah, yeah." Dustil said crossing his arms.

Carth walked to the back room to find Hunter ducked under a small table. Carth kneeled down infront of Hunter.

"Whatcha doing here?"

"I didn't want to go home." Hunter said back.

"And why is that?"

"I didn't want to!" Hunter reapeted.

"We can sit here and talk untill you tell me why you came here instead of home."

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"I miss mommy."

Hunter crawled onto Carth's lap.

"So do I."

Carth gave Hunter and hug and Hunter returned a warming smile.

"Hurry up, Atton!"

"The ship is going as fast as it can! Cool it!"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Umm... Haha... Andria..."

"What?"

"We're almost outta gas."

"WHAT?!"

"Should we stop?"

"No, we could keep going ti'll we run out of gas and burn to hell."

"Okay."

"I was joking, we're stoping!"

"Sad thing is, Malacore is the closest thing to us."

"Oh for the love of the force! I'll call Carth."

"What is he going to do.'

"Since the Ebon Hawk is the fastest flying machine, he could probably come out here and help us."

"Your really think he would do that?"

"Yeah. I'm his wife's best friend!"

"You mean was-before-wife?"

"Shut up. I'll be right back."

"No, take your time."


	11. Chapter 11

Notes: Listening to Listen to Your Heart by DHT(SLOW VERSION), Flyleaf's All Around Me, Chris Daughtry's Its Not Over, Alicia Keys's No One amd If I Ain't Got You, The Unborn Band's cover to Mr. Brightside, Counting Crow's Accidentally in Love, and The Killers Mr. Brightside, BTW, its getting near the end of the series and you'll know why its called The Sound of Revenge oO no guesses please!

The Sound of Revenge

Chapter 12

A strange dream

The Ebon Hawk pulled up close to Atton and Andria's ship (that does not have a name).

"You came right on time, Carth." Andria said as Carth boarded onto their ship.

"Where's Atton?" Carth asked.

"I tied him up. He's in the cock pit."

"Oh, nice to know. Why don't we just take the Ebon Hawk?"

"Good idea. Let's go, we're out of gas anyways."

"What about Atton?"

"Oh ya. Forgot about him for a second there."

Andria ran off to untie Atton... again.

"No offence Andria, but tieing up your boyfriend isn't very nice." Atton said rubbing his sore wrist.

"Suck it up!" Andria snapped.

"This time we have to

"Maybe we should just leave Atton." Carth suggested.

"I will NOT silence my boyfriend." Andria said.

"Hey, Andria..."

"Shut up! Are we there yet?"

"Almost." Carth reported.

"Can I fly?" Atton asked.

"No!" Carth and Andria yelled.

"Hold on to something. We're landing..."

"Can I..."

"No!" Andria and Atton yelled.

"Why is everyone yelling." A small voice asked.

Everyone turned to the door. Hunter was standing there.

"Hunter, buckle up, we're about to land." Carth said.

"Okay." Hunter said leaving.

"Let's spilt up."

"Good idea Andria, but Hunter needs to go with someone." Carth said.

"How about you? Your the dad." Atton retorted.

"I'll take Hunter." Andria jumped in.

"Yeah, but so do I." Carth said.

"Let's do this thing."

"Rock, paper, scissors."

Carth had rock, Andria had scissors.

"Again with the scissors..." Carth complained.

"Best two out of three."

"Okay. 1, 2, 3."

Carth once again had rock and Andria had scissors.

"Since you get Hunter, I get Atton."

"Fine. Have fun."

"I will."

"Me and Hunter will go this way, and you and Atton go that way." Carth directed.

"Okay. The way your going looks spooky."

"Daddy, we've been walking for hours. Can I rest?"

"No!" Carth didn't relize how mean he sounded untill he saw Hunter's face. "Sorry Hunt, but we want to find Aiedail then get out of here as quickly as we can."

"Okay. Daddy," Hunter said tugging at Carth's sleeve. "What's that over there?" Hunter said pointing at a dark hole.

"I don't really know. Let's take a look at it."

Carth and Hunter walked over to where the hole was and Carth peeked down into it.

"It looks like there's a room down there. Maybe we should call up Atton and Andria."

"I think we've already been here, Andria."

"Yeah. Your right. This entire place is like a maze, just like Dustil said."

"Wait." Atton said stopping.

"What?"

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Nevermind."

Andria clicked on her comlink.

"Carth, did you find anything?"

"I didn't find anything, but Hunter did." Carth replied back.

"Um... I would ask where you are but, you probably couldn't answer that."

"No, I can't."

"Okay. Atton and I are lost so we'll just turn back around and head the direction you guys went."

"How are you lost?"

"We don't know where we are."

"Nor do we."

"Good point. Okay, we'll be right over."

Andria switched it off.

"What did he say?" Atton asked.

"Hunter found something so we're turning around."

"Fine with me. This place is creeping me out."

"This entire planet looks the same Atton."

"So what? The planet creeps me out!"

"Whatever. I just want to find Aiedail and leave."

"So do I."

"Are they coming?" Hunter asked Carth.

"Yeah. Just sit tight and wait."

"This place creeps me out."

"Same here."

"What are we going to do after we find Aiedail?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. I had this weird dream that we're not going to find Aiedail untill I'm nearing my 20's."

Carth looked shocked.

"Did you have any other weird dreams?"

"I did. I had one that Dustil killed mommy, but I thought is was just a nightmare."

"Is that the only other one?"

"No. I had another one where Atton actually proposed to Andria, but that isn't coming true for sure!"

"Why not?"

"Atton is going to die."

"How do you know?"

"He told me."

"Who? Atton?"

"No. I don't really know who it was, he just came to me in my sleep and told me Atton is going to die."

"When?"

"Soon."

Carth's heart beated faster. Not that he liked Atton, he didn't want anyone else to be lost.

"We have to go Hunter." Carth said pulling Hunter up.

"Why?"

"If Atton is really going to die, we have to help him!"

"Ughhh, my feet are killing me." Andria complained sitting down.

"How long have we've been at this?"

"I don't know, but I don't think we're getting any closer to Carth and Hunter."

"You think?"

"Yes I do, Atton."

Atton sat down next to Andria.

"I've got an idea."

"No you don't."

"...Your right, I don't."

"Andria! Atton!" Carth yelled running up to them.

"Where's Hunter? Is he okay?" Andria asked.

"Yeah, he's fine." Carth panted.

"Did you find Aiedail?"

"No. But Hunter is having visions."

"How do you know?"

"This was happening to Revan before she became a jedi."

"So, what was his vision's about?" Andria asked.

"Atton, your in danger, but he also had a vision that you proposed to Andria."

"Which came first me in danger, or me proposing which I was not planning to do?" Atton said crossing his fingers.

"I don't know. Why?"

"Just wanted to know."

"C'mon, Hunter is waiting, and we still need to make sure Atton stays alive."

"Why?" Andria asked standing up.

"Do you want Atton to be dead?"

"Not really."

"Well thats why."

"If it helps, I don't want me dead either when theres a world full of girls." Atton said.

Andria glared at him.

"Not that there is one that could replace you... I was joking..."

"Let's go!" Carth said annoyed.

"Yeah Atton, lets go." Andria said leaving.

"He was talking to both of us!" Atton said following Andria and Carth.


	12. Chapter 12

Notes: Listening to Listen to Your Heart by DHT(SLOW VERSION), Flyleaf's All Around Me, Chris Daughtry's Its Not Over, Alicia Keys's No One amd If I Ain't Got You, The Unborn Band's cover to Mr. Brightside, Counting Crow's Accidentally in Love, and The Killers Mr. Brightside, BTW, its getting near the end of the series and you'll know why its called The Sound of Revenge oO no guesses please!

The Sound of Revenge

Chapter 12

A strange dream

The Ebon Hawk pulled up close to Atton and Andria's ship (that does not have a name).

"You came right on time, Carth." Andria said as Carth boarded onto their ship.

"Where's Atton?" Carth asked.

"I tied him up. He's in the cock pit."

"Oh, nice to know. Why don't we just take the Ebon Hawk?"

"Good idea. Let's go, we're out of gas anyways."

"What about Atton?"

"Oh ya. Forgot about him for a second there."

Andria ran off to untie Atton... again.

"No offence Andria, but tieing up your boyfriend isn't very nice." Atton said rubbing his sore wrist.

"Suck it up!" Andria snapped.

"This time we have to

"Maybe we should just leave Atton." Carth suggested.

"I will NOT silence my boyfriend." Andria said.

"Hey, Andria..."

"Shut up! Are we there yet?"

"Almost." Carth reported.

"Can I fly?" Atton asked.

"No!" Carth and Andria yelled.

"Hold on to something. We're landing..."

"Can I..."

"No!" Andria and Atton yelled.

"Why is everyone yelling." A small voice asked.

Everyone turned to the door. Hunter was standing there.

"Hunter, buckle up, we're about to land." Carth said.

"Okay." Hunter said leaving.

"Let's spilt up."

"Good idea Andria, but Hunter needs to go with someone." Carth said.

"How about you? Your the dad." Atton retorted.

"I'll take Hunter." Andria jumped in.

"Yeah, but so do I." Carth said.

"Let's do this thing."

"Rock, paper, scissors."

Carth had rock, Andria had scissors.

"Again with the scissors..." Carth complained.

"Best two out of three."

"Okay. 1, 2, 3."

Carth once again had rock and Andria had scissors.

"Since you get Hunter, I get Atton."

"Fine. Have fun."

"I will."

"Me and Hunter will go this way, and you and Atton go that way." Carth directed.

"Okay. The way your going looks spooky."

"Daddy, we've been walking for hours. Can I rest?"

"No!" Carth didn't relize how mean he sounded untill he saw Hunter's face. "Sorry Hunt, but we want to find Aiedail then get out of here as quickly as we can."

"Okay. Daddy," Hunter said tugging at Carth's sleeve. "What's that over there?" Hunter said pointing at a dark hole.

"I don't really know. Let's take a look at it."

Carth and Hunter walked over to where the hole was and Carth peeked down into it.

"It looks like there's a room down there. Maybe we should call up Atton and Andria."

"I think we've already been here, Andria."

"Yeah. Your right. This entire place is like a maze, just like Dustil said."

"Wait." Atton said stopping.

"What?"

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Nevermind."

Andria clicked on her comlink.

"Carth, did you find anything?"

"I didn't find anything, but Hunter did." Carth replied back.

"Um... I would ask where you are but, you probably couldn't answer that."

"No, I can't."

"Okay. Atton and I are lost so we'll just turn back around and head the direction you guys went."

"How are you lost?"

"We don't know where we are."

"Nor do we."

"Good point. Okay, we'll be right over."

Andria switched it off.

"What did he say?" Atton asked.

"Hunter found something so we're turning around."

"Fine with me. This place is creeping me out."

"This entire planet looks the same Atton."

"So what? The planet creeps me out!"

"Whatever. I just want to find Aiedail and leave."

"So do I."

"Are they coming?" Hunter asked Carth.

"Yeah. Just sit tight and wait."

"This place creeps me out."

"Same here."

"What are we going to do after we find Aiedail?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. I had this weird dream that we're not going to find Aiedail untill I'm nearing my 20's."

Carth looked shocked.

"Did you have any other weird dreams?"

"I did. I had one that Dustil killed mommy, but I thought is was just a nightmare."

"Is that the only other one?"

"No. I had another one where Atton actually proposed to Andria, but that isn't coming true for sure!"

"Why not?"

"Atton is going to die."

"How do you know?"

"He told me."

"Who? Atton?"

"No. I don't really know who it was, he just came to me in my sleep and told me Atton is going to die."

"When?"

"Soon."

Carth's heart beated faster. Not that he liked Atton, he didn't want anyone else to be lost.

"We have to go Hunter." Carth said pulling Hunter up.

"Why?"

"If Atton is really going to die, we have to help him!"

"Ughhh, my feet are killing me." Andria complained sitting down.

"How long have we've been at this?"

"I don't know, but I don't think we're getting any closer to Carth and Hunter."

"You think?"

"Yes I do, Atton."

Atton sat down next to Andria.

"I've got an idea."

"No you don't."

"...Your right, I don't."

"Andria! Atton!" Carth yelled running up to them.

"Where's Hunter? Is he okay?" Andria asked.

"Yeah, he's fine." Carth panted.

"Did you find Aiedail?"

"No. But Hunter is having visions."

"How do you know?"

"This was happening to Revan before she became a jedi."

"So, what was his vision's about?" Andria asked.

"Atton, your in danger, but he also had a vision that you proposed to Andria."

"Which came first me in danger, or me proposing which I was not planning to do?" Atton said crossing his fingers.

"I don't know. Why?"

"Just wanted to know."

"C'mon, Hunter is waiting, and we still need to make sure Atton stays alive."

"Why?" Andria asked standing up.

"Do you want Atton to be dead?"

"Not really."

"Well thats why."

"If it helps, I don't want me dead either when theres a world full of girls." Atton said.

Andria glared at him.

"Not that there is one that could replace you... I was joking..."

"Let's go!" Carth said annoyed.

"Yeah Atton, lets go." Andria said leaving.

"He was talking to both of us!" Atton said following Andria and Carth.


	13. Chapter 13

Notes- Listening to Scott Simon's Umbrella, Queensryche's Silent Lucidity, Chris Daughtry's Its Not Over, Trapt's Stories, and Avril's When Your Gone. I also used some quotes from a series called Supernatural

The Sound of Revenge

Chapter 13

Flashback

_"Carth, Revan. You two are married. A little advice?" Atton asked sitting next to Carth and Revan._

_"What do you mean? Your not married... your not married, right?" Revan spoke up._

_"No. But I like Andria..."_

_"Are you going to propose or something?"_

_"Yes! No! Be quiet. I just need a little advice."_

_"I'll give you advice if you tell me your proposing or not."_

_"Okay, I am."_

_"Well." Carth started. "You havn't known Andria as long and me and Revan known eachother and we JUST got married. Marriage is a comitment you have to keep all your life. You're going to have to look at the same woman's face day after day..."  
_

_Revan glared at him._

_"Not that its a bad thing." Carth said giving Revan a quick peck on the cheak._

_"Well, you two are no help at all." Atton said making his attempt in leaving._

_"Take her out on a date somewhere, and if she refuses, your answer is 'you have no chance.'" Revan said._

_"Yeah. That helps alot."_

_"Just take her out somewhere and ignore Revan." Carth jumped in._

_"You think your funny." Revan said angrily at Carth._

_"I think I'm adorable."_

_"You think this is funny?" Atton said not wanting to hear anything else from Revan and Carth._

_"It depends... what?"_

_"I can't just walk up to her and ask do you want to go on a date.'"_

_"Sure you can."_

_"I will. But if she..."_

_"Just go!"_

_"Hey Atton, back from your date so soon?" Revan asked as Atton walked in._

_"That was as fun as getting kicked in the jewls."_

_"Sorry, I'm not a guy. So, does that mean your date went bad?"_

_"No, no. It actually went great."_

_"Be ready when Andria dumps you. She probably will." Carth said walking in._

_"You know, your right. Come here. I'm going to lay my head gently on your shoulder. Maybe we can cry, hug... maybe even slow dance." Atton said to Carth._

_"Yeah, thats one of the many reason's why she will dump you."_

_"What are you talking about? I'm a joy to be around."_

_"Really? At your place there's socks in the sink. Food in the fridge..."_

_"What's wrong with my food?"_

_"It's not food anymore!"_

_"That aditude right there... that is why I always get the extra cookie."_

_"Dude... we really need to talk privatly about you and Andria..."_

_"You are one handsome devil, but sorry, I don't swing that way."_

_"I don't mean that idiot!" Carth snapped._

_"I'll just leave and let you two... talk..." Revan said leaving._

"So... I'm going to die?" Atton asked walking in between Carth and Andria.

"No." Andria said annoyed.

Carth sighed.

"But Hunter..."

"Yes, you are going to die."

"But you just said I wasn't."

"Then your not."

"But then you said I was... so am I or not?"

"Good question."

"If you die, then you die. If you live, you live. Does that answer your question?" Carth asked.

"No. Not really." Atton replied.

"Sooo, Aiedail. Its been two day since we've been in here. Ever think someone is going to get us?"

"How should I know?"

"Well grrrr, just asking. Man, I'm starving."

"Your not the only one!"

"Hey. Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

Zoey got up from where she sat and pressed her ear against the dull wall.

"Sound's like someone is there."

"I doubt it."

_Atton was sitting in the cockpit shuffling his deck of pazaak cards._

_Andria walked in._

_"Whatcha doing, Flyboy?"_

_"Being bored. What are you doing?"_

_"Same."_

_"Wanna play cards?"_

_"No thanks. I need to go shower! Nar'shada smells."_

_"Can I join you?"_

_"Save it, Flyboy!"_


	14. Chapter 14

The Sound of Revenge

Chapter 14

Run Away

"Hey Hunter." Carth said as he, Atton, and Andria aproached Hunter.

"Hi daddy! Hi Andria! Oh, Atton is still alive."

"Be thankful!" Atton snapped.

"So, what should we do?" Hunter asked.

"We should go to a cantina and party like theres no tomorrow!" Atton suggested.

"Or, we could go to a cantina and watch Atton get jumped like last time." Andria said.

"How about we don't go to a cantina. There. Problem solved." Carth said leaning against the wall.

"No! The problem is your son took my daughter!"

"And? Are you going to hold this out on me or something?"

"I never said that!"

"You were sure as hell acting like you were."

"But I wasn't."

"I like pazaak!" Atton said breaking them up.

"Nice Atton." Carth said giving Atton a thumbs up.

"Thank you Carth... what exactly did I do?"

"You shut the grey monster up."

"But Hunter wasn't talking."

"I was talking about Andria."

"Hey. Did you hear that?" Atton asked.

"It was probably the wind."

"Yeah, since when was the last time you heard the wind said 'help me?'"

"Let's take a look around. Maybe its Aiedail!" Andria suggested.

"The chick has a point! Andria is my partner."

"Okay, Hunter is my partner." Carth said.

"Let's get a move on Atton!" Andria said walking off with Atton.

"I want to stay here." Hunter whined.

"Come on Hunt! What's so scary about this place?"

"Everything!"

"We could go back to the ship."

"Do you even know where it is?"

"I will as soon as I find it."

"Why an I always stuck with you, Atton?"

"Would you rather be with Carth over me?"

"Carth."

"Over me."

"I know, and I said Carth."

"So you like Carth better than me?"

"All I'm saying is... ATTON LOOK OUT!"

_**Notes: I wonder what happend to Atton oO**_


	15. Chapter 15

_Notes: Listening to The Final Countdown, Within Temptation's What have you done, Matchbox twenty's You're Self or Someone and More than you think album, and The Sound of Revenge by Chamillionaire_

_**The Sound of Revenge**_

_**Chapter 15**_

_**How to annoy people**_

"See Hunter? I told you I would fine the Ebon Hawk!"

"Umm, actually, I found it."

"Yeah. Sure you did! I'm going to help Atton and Andria find Aiedail okay? Stay on the ship and don't press anything in the cock pit!"

"Press _anything_ in the cockpit? Okay!"

"That's not what I said. I said _don't _press anything."

"I heard, I heard."

Hunter walked into the Ebon Hawk.

Carth switched on his comlink.

"Hey Andria, Hunter went back to the Ebon Hawk..."

"ALONE?" Andria shreiked.

"No. I walked him there."

"Thank goodness!"

"Are you and Atton doing alright?"

"Yeah. But Atton almost killed himself."

"How?"

"It's not really his fault, but a large boulder came down almost crushing him but thanks to me, I saved him."

"No thanks. Maybe Atton should stay on the ship too."

"Yeah. Your right."

The comlink switched off.

"Come on, Atton. Carth and I think you should stay on the ship with Hunter."

"Why?"

"Featuring you almost got killed, we don't want that to happen."

"Does Hunter know how to play pazaak?"

"I'm pretty sure he does..."

"Then let's go." Atton said speeding to the Ebon Hawk.

"Carth!" Andria called out when they reached the Ebon Hawk.

The airlock to the Ebon Hawk opened and Hunter looked out.

"Hi Andria! Still standing, Atton?"

"Haha, your funny." Atton said in sarcasm.

"Thank you."

"Okay. You two have fun doing nothing while me and Carth try and find Aiedail." Andria said.

"Are you jelous that me and Atton get to sit in this nice cozy ship, while you and daddy have to find Aiedail?"

"Don't push it Hunter!"

"Come on Hunter! We need to do what men do!" Atton said walking aboard the Ebon Hawk.

"Sit in a corner and cry all day because you didn't get a cookie?"

"This time, there was no cookie!"

"Hey Atton, how do you annoy people?"

"It's simple Hunter. Do things that would annoy people."

"Like..."

"Begin all you sentances with 'ohh, la, la!' When you go out to eat, pay for your dinner with pennies. Another thing, when your at your table, ask for an extra chair for your imaginary friend. Oh yeah, ask people what gender they are, that would get them going!"

"Anything else?"

"When I was younger, when it was all quiet and everyone was calm, I'd start tapping my pen on any surface I saw. Now, when you get older and live somewhere bu yourself, declare your apartment an independent nation, and sue your neighbors upstars for 'violating your airspace.' When people keep talking, and talking and only give you 2 seconds to talk, after every sentance say 'that's what you think'. Start each meal by conspicuosly licking all your food, and announcing that no one will 'swipe your grub'.

"If you did all that, how does Andria like you?"

"And," Atton continued not hearing Hunter. "Make beeping noises when a fat guy backs up."

The ship shook hard gerking Atton and Hunter to the wall.

"What was that?" Hunter cried.

The ship shook again. Atton switched on his comlink.

"Atton!" Carth's voice rang through the comlink. "The entire place is coming down around our ears. Get those engines fired up!"

The comlink switched off and Atton ran for the cockpit. The airlock opened and Andria and Carth ran on board.

"Atton, lets get off this rock!" Carth called.

"On it!" Atton called back.

The Ebon Hawk lifted then shot off to the stars.

"What about Aiedail?" Andria cried.

"Well, featuring the planet blew up," Atton said walking in. "Aiedail is probably gone along with it."

"Nooooo!" Andria cried. "We were sopose to find her!"

Carth put a comforting arm around Andria's shoulder. Andria buried her head in her hands sobbing.

"We did the best we can!" Carth said trying to calm her down.

Andria pushed Carth aside and ran to her room.

"Your the boyfriend, go talk to her." Carth said to Atton.

"What am I suppose to say? Everything is going to be alright? For all we know, Aiedail is dead!"

"I can't complain there. Let's just go back home, theres nothing to do anyways."

"We're already on that route to Telos."

"Are you positive it said Telos and not Tatooine?"

"I'm pretty sure."


	16. Chapter 16

_**Notes- Listening to Silent Lucidity by Queensryche and This is our town by We The Kings. I was trying to get 16 and 17 together, but school starts Monday and I will be gone for 5 full days... how dreadful!**_

_**The Sound of Revenge**_

_**Chapter 16**_

_**Through the ages**_

_10 years after Malacore V..._

"Hunter! Listen to me! You might be young to be a Jedi knight, but you still have to work as hard as the others!"

"Maybe I don't want to be a knight yet, Master Kavar!"

"Or your not ready for it!"

"Can I go get something to eat? I've been at this all morning."

"Fine Hunter. You're dismissed."

Hunter walked out of the huge training room.

"Hi Hunter!" Jade said.

Jade and Hunter were best friends. Jade also had a crush on Hunter, but Hunter likes her no highier than just a friend.

"Hi Jade." Hunter said back.

"Why are you leaving training so early?" Jade asked walking with Hunter to the mess hall.

"Well, I have to go back. I'm just getting something to eat. What's your excuse?"

"Same."

Jade was 4 months younger than Hunter. She was only a padawan, which she was proud of it.

Hunter and Jade walked up to the long line conected to the bar.

"This line is so long." Jade complained.

"Umm, I'm going to skip lunch..." Hunter said.

"I'll wait. Have fun in training."

"Thanks, Jade." Hunter said leaving.

"Okay Hunter, training is over." Kavar announced.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You did your full 12 hours already."

Hunter dismissed himself and ran out of the outside training grounds.

"I sence something differnt about Hunter. He's not like the others."

"I do too, Atris." Kavar said to Atris as she approached.

"Keep and eye on him."

"Will do."

"Hey Jade, wait up!" Hunter said running down the entry way to the jedi temple.

Jade stopped walking and turned around.

"Hi Hunter." Jade said waving. "Have fun training?" She asked after Hunter caught up with her.

"Loads."

"I really have to go somewhere Hunter. Talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye." Hunter said as Jade ran off.

"Atton!"

"Yes ma'am?"

"Just a quick question... where were you?"

"Umm, out."

"Out where?" Andria said with her hands on her hips.

"Why do I need to tell you?"

"Because if you don't, you'll regret it."

"I was out getting a drink and don't say I'm too old for it, I'm only 38!"

"I wasn't going to say you were to old for it."

"Oh... okay... I'm gonna go to bed now."

"Good night, Atton."

Atton lied silently on his bed. Three years after Malacore V, Atton finnaly had proposed to Andria.

_"Well, you know Andria. We have been boyfriend and girlfriend for a couple years now, and we're both adults..." Atton started._

_"Atton, is this your romantic way of asking me to marry you?"_

_Atton smiled and pulled out a ring._

_"Will you marry me?"_

_"Of course I will, Atton!" Andria said hugging Atton. "Wait." Andria said pulling away. "The ring isn't plastic, right?"_

_"Haha, no. It's not."_

Atton felt Andria join him in the bed.

"I must have dosed off." Atton thought to himself.

"Oh. Did I wake you?"

"Not at all."

"Kavar!" Atris yelled to one of the masters, Kavar.

"Yes?"

"I think we should tell Hunter about his friend."

"Not now Atris. He probably won't believe us."

"Your right. Then when is the right time to tell him?"

"I don't know."


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes: Listening to Mouth Shut and Heavily Broken by The Veronicas, Scars by Papa Roach, **

**The Sound of Revenge**

**Chapter 17**

**Visions**

Hunter tossed and turned in his sleep, and was breathing heavily.

_"Hunter, what are you doing?"_

_"He told me to."_

_"Who?"_

_"Dustil."_

_"Dang boy! Snap out of it Hunter!"_

_Hunter grabed the sides of his heads like someone was telling him something. Revan didn't know if it was safe to go near him._

_"Hunter?" She asked casually._

_Hunter looked up and smiled, "Hunter isn't here, Revan. Maybe you should think twice before replacing my mother!"_

_"Dustil!" Revan pleaded. "I didn't replace your mother."_

_"No? Your married to MY dad! Doesn't that tell you something?"_

_Hunter had no control over what he was doing or what he was saying._

_"If your going to use my son to fight me, I'm not going to fight back."_

_"That's exactly the point. Have you ever had someone you loved taken away from you?"_

_"Does it matter? I..." Revan began._

_"Does it matter?! Your little Miss perfect! You don't know how it feels to loose someone."_

_"I probably don't know how you feel right now, but doesn't mean..."_

_"It doesn't mean what? Doesn't mean I should kill you? Your probably going to live through this. The mercinary I hired didn't do his job. Your friend Andria HAD to jump in and save you during your trial. Who's going to save you now? Andria is looking for Aiedail..."_

_"Aiedail is at home with Atton."_

_"That's what you think. She should be arriving at Malacore V soon..."_

_"Carth is coming."_

_"Well he's not going fast enough. Why did you have to come back? He just had to go out a buy you that ring and propose. I tried to stop him long enough for you to leave again."_

_"I had things to do."_

_"What about now? Why can't you just leave now?"_

_"I have a family."_

_"Don't they need you out there?"_

_"I don't know what is out there, but I know its bigger than you could ever imagine."_

_"Then why don't you go? Are you going to wait for the Jedi to handle it and if they don't suceed your going to leave."_

_"I would never put them in danger just to stay here."_

_"Better take the next flight princess..."_

_"What if something bad happens here?"_

_"Then I guess everything is gone."_

_"A reason why I am staying..."_

_"A reason why you're dead."_

_"You're not going to trick Hunter into killing me."_

_"Watch me."_

_"Atton! Stop the ship!."_

_"Why?"_

_"There's still someone here."_

_"Great." Atton said dropping the Ebon Hawk down._

_Jessica ran to the airlock then out the Ebon Hawk._

_"Jes, what is out here?"_

_"Look!" Jessica shouted pointing at a fiqure lying next to an edge near a never-ending fall._

_Atton and Jessica ran over to the fiqure._

_"Is she still alive?"_

_"I... How should I know? Help me bring her onto the Ebon Hawk."_

_"Ew, I'm not tuching a zombie. Besides, she might wake up and eat us while we're sleeping."_

_"There is no such thing as zombies, now help me get her onto the ship! Mical can probably come in handy."_

_"Since when..."_

_"JUST HELP ME!"_

_"Fine. But don't blame me when she eats our brains." Atton said as he and Jessica lifted the body to the Ebon Hawk._

_Jessica rolled her eyes._

_"Who... whose there?"_

_"My name is Aiedail Rand."_

_"Rand?"_

_"Yes Rand! You deaf or something?"_

_"No, no. I just reconize the name from somewhere."_

_"What's your name?"_

_The other girl laughed._

_"Doesn't mean YOU told me YOUR name means I'm going to tell you mine."_

_"Did you hear that?"_

_One of the girls asked pressing thier ear against the wall._

_"Hear what?"_

_"Sounds like someone is there."_

_"I doubt it."_

_The girl looked at Aiedail._

_"You always doubt things."_

_"Do you really think a miricle is going to happen in here?"_

_"Good point."_

_"Do you think we're going to get out?"_

_"It doesn't matter what we think. It matters what whoever put us in here wants."_

_"So, you finnaly got some courage into you to ask me out?"_

_"Well... um... yeah..."_

_"And your not going to run out of the resturant when the bill comes?"_

_"I promise."_

_"Good. Then we're going on a date."_

_"Okay... see you then..."_

_The transmitter switched off._

_"I don't know a thing about dating!" Atton thought to himself._

_"Hey there Atton! Did Andria say yes?"_

_Atton turned around._

_"Yes Carth! She did."_

_Carth jaw droped to the floor then he leaned against the wall._

_"Are you sure you called the right person?"_

_"I saw who I was talking to."_

_"How do you know you wern't just to tempted to ask her, you saw her face instead of the freakish alien really going on a date with you?"_

_"Are you making fun of me?"_

_"No. Not at all. I just find it strange that Andria would say yes."_

_"I find it strange that Alora likes you."_

_Carth shifted himself uncomfortably. "Gerk."_

_"Bitch." Atton sneered._


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes- Okay, its Tuesday... so I started writing this chapter Tuesday! School is okay... I guess. I'm not failing any classed which is good to know... but, I'm getting 2 C- and 2 C's and in Math I'm getting an A+ (I'm in honers math) and in Band and Fax, It's obviously an A+... see, I'm partially a gothic girl because I wear dark colors AKA black (people call me goth all the time P), and theres this other goth girl at our school, fully goth, and she is failing ALL her classes... and people ask me if I'm failing any classes, and when I say 'no' they say gothic people ALWAYS fail ALL classes, so I'm not happy right now! Sheash! I'm part goth and part gamer! Thats one of the million reasons why I don't have a boyfriend! Oh, and the drummer in band asked me out! I HAD to turn him down ( But in the end, I fiqured out I don't like him D Okay. Chapter 18, The Sound of Revenge (also going to be on my deviantart, MaggOnasi) Listening to Korn's Got The Life, The Academy's Everything We Had, Aerosmith's Don't Wanna Miss a Thing, 3 Doors Down's Seventeen Days album and Colbie Caillat's Bubbly (all on my iTunes)**

**The Sound of Revenge**

**Chapter 18**

**News**

Hunter shot out of bed shaking uncontrollably. He whipped away the sweat seeping down his his face.

"I didn't have a bad dream. Why am I so scared?"

Hunter got out of bed and got dressed.

"Hey Hunter!" Jade greeted Hunter as he enterd the mess hall.

"Hey Jade."

"You okay? It looks like you've just seen a ghost."

"I'm fine."

"Okay." Jade said rolling her eyes. "If you ever have a problem, you can always talk to me about it."

"I know."

"But your not going to tell me, are you?"

"Um, no."

"Fine. Hey, hear the news about returning Jedi?"

"No."

"One of the Jedi returned. You know, Zoey Demaro."

"Zoey? What kind of name is that?"

"Hunter!" Jade smirked hitting his arm playfully.

"What?!"

"That wasn't very nice!"

"But Zoey is a weird name."

"I couldn't agree with you less, but you shouldn't go out in public and say people's names are weird."

"Why not?"

"What if that person heard you?"

"Did Zoey hear me or something?"

"No. Do you think Romond is a weird name."

"Weird?! It's a stupid name!" Hunter said laughing.

"Hey!" A huge guy infront of them said turning around.

"No offence." Hunter said holding his hands up. "I think your name is cool."

Romond glared at Jade then turned back around.

"Jade!" Hunter sneered.

"One reason why you shouldn't make fun of people's names."

"I get your point!"

"Good. So will you stop talking about people's names?"

"Pshh, no way!"

Jade shook her head and faced foward. "Arn't you supose to be somewhere, Hunter?"

"You're right! Thanks Jade!" Hunter said running off.

"I was joking." Jade said to herself.

"Hunter!" Kavar said to Hunter in his _not- satified_ voice.

"Sorry I'm late."

"Don't be late again."

"Yeah, yeah." Hunter said annoyed like he heard that a million times.

"Lets begin, shall we?"

"Okay. What are we starting with?"

"Dueling."

"Who?"

"Zoey Demaro."

"'The returning Jedi?'"

"Her records are exellent! I'm sure you'll put up a pretty good fight."

"I'd rather not."

"Why?"

"She's a girl."

"Today or tomorrow."

"I don't have training tomorrow."

"Today or tomorrow?!"

"Tomorrow."

"Okay Hunter. Your dismissed."

"Guess what corny training Master Kavar tried to put me through today?" Hunter said to Jade.

They were both sitting in the lounge.

"What?" Jade asked.

"You don't really care do you?"

"Nope. But you could talk and I'll pretend I'm listening."

"Good enough. He was going to make me fight that Zoey girl."

"Oh wow." Jade said in sarcasm.

"And now, he's making me fight her tomorrow!"

"Really?" Jade said not really listening.

"I wonder what other dumb things he'll make me do."

"Not to be rude or anything, but I find the fire more amusing than you stories about fighting Zoey."

"So you were listening."

"To the first part of it."

"She's a padawan!"

"No, she's a jedi knight too."

"How old is she."

"24 and still living healthy."

"Why is Master Kavar making me fight a girl older than me."

"She hasn't been here in nearly ten years!"

"And?"

"You could still probably beat her."

"Maybe she was training all those years to kill whoever she duels."

"Jedi don't do that smartness!"

"Thank you Jade, I know I'm smart."

"First off, than was an insult."

"I know. But I take to worst and make the best of it."

"Yeah. Take dueling a girl and change it to tomorrow is really smart."

"Thank you again."

"That wasn't a complement." Jade growled.

"It wasn't an insult either. I'm going to bed now."

"Its only 4."

"It beats sitting here talking to you."


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes: I wrote this the same day I wrote chapter 18 WEEEEHEEE!!! Listening to Fray's album, How To Save a Life and Switchfoot's album, The Beautiful Let Down**

**The Sound of Revenge**

**Chapter 19**

**Dueling**

"Why do I have to duel her Master?" Hunter argued with Kavar.

"She hasn't been here in awhile."

"She's older than me and she can beat me really easily."

"She was on Malacore V when it exploded, she was only 14 when that happend. What can she possibly learn from being on Malacore and being gone away from the temple for 10 years?"

"Um, how to trick people into thinking she's a incocent woman."

"Just get ready to duel, Hunter."

"Fine. So, would you mind if I lost?"

"I wouldn't be happy if that's what you mean."

"Whatever. Now is this force, fist, viroblade, lightsaber..." Hunter trailed off.

"Your choice."

"How about no duel?"

"How about lightsabers?"

"I choose fist."

"You sure?"

"No."

"Then what do you want?"

"Why don't we let the chick decide?"

"Because 'the chick' said she wanted 'the dude' to decide."

"Well, I'm not going to decide so she has to."

"Ughh, just choose one."

"Why?"

"Because if you don't..."

"Fine, fine. Fist!"

"Okay."

"Where is it?"

"You mean 'where is she?'"

"I mean what I say, and I said 'it.'"

"She's coming."

"You say that like its not a big deal, but then you go bizerk when I'm late."

"Because I'm your master and her master doesn't look too entirly happy that she is late."

"Whats up with it with trainers getting mad at their students for being a bit late?"

Kavar gritted his teeth.

"Because we'd much rather have students on time and not wasting time mingling amoungst themselves."

Just then, the doors to the small dueling room swung open and a girl who looked like she's been through damage over the years scurried in throwing apolgize to her master.

He simply shook his head in disapointment and pointed at Hunter and said something to her. He walked her over to where Hunter and Kavar stood.

"Kavar. Hunter. This is Zoey."

Zoey just gave him a quick smile and in an instant, it faded.

_Whats her problem._ Hunter thought to himself following Zoey onto the small plat form, or the dueling ring.

They both got in ready position and the duel had begun.

At first Zoey took a high kick, but Hunter dodged it by ducking and tried kicking her down.

Zoey backed off.

_What her problem. She looks like shes trying to let me win._

She was perfectly exposed on her left and her arms seemed to droop infront of her cheast.

Hunter smiled and tried kicking her. He kinda had a feeling she was setting him up.

His leg swung up kicking her squared in the stomach blowing her back.

"C'mon Zoey!" Her Trainer yelled to her angrily.

She stood up and got back in position. Her expression didn't change. She still wore a frown and her eyes were sagging like she was sleep walking.

Hunter yawned like he already finished his job.

Her eyes darkend and she tried throwing a punch.

Hunter moved to the side and kneed her in the ribs sending her to her knees. Before Hunter could finish up on his doings, Kavar ran onto the dueling ring and stopped Hunter from continuing.

"Maybe Zoey has been gone from this place far too long. We should give her time to get used to her and get her caught up in her trainings." Kavar said to Zoey's master.

He nodded. "Let's go Zoey." He said dragging Zoey out of the room.

"You did good Hunter." Kavar said smiling down at Hunter. "Training is over."

"Thank goodness." Hunter said to himself leaving and off to find Jade.

**Notes again: I can't put up a fighting scene, so make it up youselves!**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Notes: To all the guys on OR, BEWARE!!! This story is kinda like how me and Addy talk. For example, we'd talk about parties, then we'd talk about puppies, then somhow, we'd start talking about periods oO We're kinda weird so please ignore us. I also wrote this the same day I wrote chapter 19. Oooo, some of Jedi Outcast in here too! I know, this chapter is short.**_

**The Sound of Revenge **

**Chapter 20**

**Girl Talk**

"Hey Jade, you know that Zoey girl?" Hunter asked sitting down next to Jade.

"Do I know that Zoey girl? Um, I think I told you about her."

"Well, I totally beat her in the duel."

"See? Nothing to worry about."

"And she kept exposing herself like she was trying to let me win."

"She probably was. Your not the brightest guy you know."

"Yeah, yeah. I mean have you ever talked to her?"

"Um... yeah."

"About?"

"About none of your buisness. We started talking out on the training grounds then we became friends."

"That wasn't my question."

"Well that's an excess question answered."

Hunter stood up and streched.

"I'm going to bed. Night' Jade."

"Good night." Jade said to Hunter as he left.

Jade played with her hair then got bored of it after 2 minutes. She sighed and started massaging under her cheaks.

"Hey." Someone said.

Jade looked around to see who said that, and Zoey came up to her.

"Oh. Hey Zoey."

Zoey sat down next to Jade. "You sounded like you were expecting someone else."

"No. I'm just tired."

"Oh."

"I heard you got beat by Hunter today."

"Yeah. I just didn't want to hurt the guy." Zoey said laughing.

Jade started chewing on her bottem lip.

"Hunter is the only one who doesn't know." Zoey said breaking the silence.

"Know about what?"

"I think I should tell him."

"He's asleep."

"Then I'll tell him in the morning. I don't know why the council is keeping this away from him."

"Yeah. Its so deeply a secret that we should keep it a secret. So tell me, whats the secret?"

"I don't really know if I should tell you."

"A surprise party?"

"Sure."

"I like parties."

"So do I. Expecially when theres I giant cake!"

"Yeah! I like ice cream too."

"Ice cream is wayy too cold!"

"Is not!"

"Is too. It gives you brain freeze."

"Brain freeze hurts."

"Yeah. It expecially hurts when you get kneed in the ribs."

"Sounds like it hurts."

"It does."

"It hurts when you like, get kicked in the head."

"Ow, that would hurt. Maybe your just light headed."

"I was saying it would hurt."

"I know what you were saying. Just wanted to bring something else up."

"Good to know."

"I'm going to bed now. Kyle dosn't like it when I stay up."

"Okay. Have fun in dreamworld."


	21. Chapter 21

_**Notes: Listening to Natalie Imbruglia's Torn, Goo Goo Doll's Iris, Donna Lewis's Love You Always Forever, Savage Garden's Truly, Madly, Deeply, Green River Ordinance's Come On (radio edit). I promise I'll try to make these a bit longer!!**_

**The Sound of Revenge**

**Chapter 21**

**Discovery**

"Hey Jade, wheres Hunter?" Zoey said stopping Jade in the hallway.

"I don't know. Probably leaving training."

"Do you know where he's training today?"

"Um... no, I don't."

"Ughh." Zoey groaned before running off to find Hunter.

Hunter just left training on the training grounds just outside the temple.

Hunter walked back to the lounge where most people stay after training. He found Jade lounging on one of the long couches.

"Hey Jade." Hunter said planting himself on the couch across from her.

"Hey Hunter. Zoey was looking for you. She want's to tell you something that the jedi council is is hiding."

"Did she tell you first?"

"If she did tell me, you think I wouldn't tell you?"

"Where is she?"

"Out looking for you."

"Where?"

"Where ever she thinks you are."

Zoey walked up and down each corridor trying to find Hunter.

"Dammit Hunter! Where are you?" Zoey cursed to herself

"Looking for me?"

Zoey turned around and Hunter was standing there.

"Hunter!" Zoey cried. "I need to tell you something."

Zoey looked both ways and then pulled Hunter over to a bench. The both sat down.

"I was on Malacore V with Aiedail."

"You know Aiedail?"

"Yea. She isn't as pleasant as she looks. Anyways, if I'm still alive, Aiedail should be alive too!"

"So you don't know if she's alive or not?"

"Someone took her away and left me. I told the Jedi Council and they refuse to tell you, and they threatend to banish me from the Council if I told you."

"So why are you telling me?"

"You have to help her."

"Why would the council banish you?"

"Theres a war coming, they all know that. They say if you left, then no one would be there to lead the army. You would be too late to fight in the war." Zoey leaned into Hunter and whisperd," You're going to die."

"How do they know I'm going to die? They're not as high and mighty as they seem to be. They can't tell me if I die or not!"

"Who knows. They can be right at some points."

"This is something they're not right on!"

"Are you going to find Aiedail?"

"Yes! I am! I have to go tell Andria and Atton that Aiedail is still alive."

"Who are they?"

"He parents, who else?"

Before Zoey could say anything else, Hunter dashed off.

Hunter sent a transmittion to Andria and Atton saying:

_Aiedail is still alive, and I'm going out to find her. Please don't tell dad I'm doing this. Zoey Demaro sacrificed her Jedi life to tell me._

_Hunter._


	22. Chapter 22

_**Notes: Listening to Can't Help Falling in Love and Look After you (The Fray 3). Time: 9:09pm. Don't ask WHY I made a guy be Revan's child. A most fitting child for most people would be a girl, but I think differently. I always thought Carth and Revan got married a month after Revan returned, then had a boy a year later. I don't know how I came up with Hunter featuring he's my character (NO STEALING). I just thought Hunter was a cute name D Also Blake is... but Hunter is more suiting. I came up with Aiedail from my sister. I still own Aiedail, but Aiedail came from the Eragon anciant language. I thought Aiedail had a beautiful meaning (morning star) so I used it. I got my sister to read one of my story's, but after the first sentance, she stopped reading it. Atleast my half-sister is a bit more supporting. Oh ya, almost forgot, 6th grade dance is coming up and I have TWO dates! My best friend, and my bestest friend, Jessica and Addy!! Yay, we're going as a group and Sophie might come along too. If a guy asked me to go (someone did already, but I turned him down), I'd say no because all the guys in 6th grade are hopless! And two, because he'd take it the wrong way and say we're boyfriend and girlfriend**_

**The Sound of Revenge**

**Chapter 22**

**The Hunt**

"So your leaving?!" Jade asked following Hunter around while he paced the small room.

"Yes..."

"Just like that?!"

"Yes..."

"How do you even know Aiedial is still alive?"

"Because I'm the oldest... and the oldest is always right."

"How?!"

"Zoey told me. She was with Aiedail on Malacore V."

"Zoey might have survived, but Aiedail could have died there."

"Life is about taking chances. If you don't take chances, you don't have a life."

"Thats is the most stupidest saying ever, but then again true."

"See?"

"Hey, Hunter!" Zoey yelled running into the room.

"Yes?"

"When are you leaving?"

"Wow, and I thought you had something amusing to say."

"Just tell me."

"Soon."

"Oh, hi to you Zoey." Jade said.

Zoey just staired at Jade like she'd seen a ghost.

"I said hi, Zoey."

"I know that."

"Then say hi back."

"You said 'hi, Zoey' so I should say 'hi' whatever your name is."

"Well you know my name."

"Yeah, I know your name, but I forgot it."

Jade groaned.

"So anyways, can I come with you, Hunter?" Zoey asked following Jade who was still following Hunter.

"No!" Hunter said continuing to pace the room.

"Why not?"

"Because... I said no."

"Explain it to me why you said 'no' when you have a good explaination."

"Well, I don't have a good explaination."

"That's why I said, 'when you have a good explaination.'"

"If Zoey isn't going, can I go?" Jade asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Same reason as Zoey."

"Whats the reason?"

"Because I said no."

"But there has to be a good reason."

"Well, there isn't."

"Then let me and Zoey come with you."

"I highly doubt you want to see me kill my step-brother."

"No..." Zoey said.

"Actually we would." Jade jumped in.

"Well too bad for you two." Hunter said laughing.

"Please Hunter?!"

"No!"

"Fine. But don't think you have heard the last of me."

"I think he has." Zoey said annoyed.

"Why can't you just tell us the reason?"

"Because you two would laugh."

"Us... no... pshhh. We promise we won't."

"In my book, you guys say you promise, but really, you don't promise and you go off and tell everyone."

"Come on, Hunt. You're going to be gone for awhile and we will be stuck here wondering why you wouldn't tell us."

"Ooohh, and if he dies, then we will spend our lives wondering why." Jade jumped in.

"Thank you, Jade." Zoey said.

"Oh, and now you know my name?!"

"Yes, I do."

"If you two are getting married, I swear I don't want to stay."

"The least you can do is tell us."

"No. Thats not the least, Zoey. The least I can do is give you a lock of my hair which is still not going to happen."

"Then what's the most?"

"Telling you."

"Ugghh, guys are impossible to talk to."

"Switch the guys with girls and that is a true sentance."

"Please Hunter?"

"No! Now goodbye!" Hunter said giving a quick wave then leaving.

"Wanna go read Hunter's diary?"

"I don't think guys have diarys."

"As I said... wanna go read Hunter diary?"

"... Let's do it!"


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes: Listening to Tatoo by Jordin Sparks, Where'd you go by Fort Minor 3Look After You by the Fray 3 and Silent Lucidity**

**The Sound of Revenge**

**Chapter 23**

**Rotiart**

Hunter took the Ebon Hawk with him. Before he left, his father gave him the Ebon Hawk, so she went every where with him.

"This Hawk runs like it has the bladder of a gizka. Oh... he he, we're almost out of fuel sweetheart. Could have told me."

Hunter set the next stop on Naboo.

After he landed at got the _Hawk_ full and ready, he stopped at the cantina to grab a drink.

"Arn't you a bit too young to be drinking?" Some drunk guy asked Hunter as Hunter orderd one of the drinks listed.

"Um, no."

"Jest makin sure. We'd ont want anoyone dronk."

"Um... sure."

Instead of staying, Hunter left the bar knowing he shouldn't start drinking.

As Hunter headed back to the Ebon Hawk, he senced someone following him. Hunter stopped every few feet, then continued. After awhile he didn't sence anyone or anything untill he reached the Ebon Hawk.

Hunter headed to the cock pit and found someone sitting in the chair.

"Who are you?!" Hunter hesitated.

"My name is Rotiart. I'm a jedi."

"Oh, your mom must be so proud."

"I hear you quit the order to find some girl who has been missing for 10 years, and got Zoey kicked out."

"I didn't quit."

"Yeah, but you're sure as hell going to be kicked out."

"Shut up! Why did you come?"

"Thought some little kid like you would need some help."

"I'm not a little kid, Rotiart! We're the same age smartass."

"Who taught you that one?"

"Just explain what your doing here."

"I am stalking you."

"Be serious!"

"I was serious before... to help you find Aiedail."

"How do you know Aiedail?"

"Why do you want to know? Just accept my offer in letting me help you find Aiedail."


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes- Listening to Look After You (I know, I listen to that song alot) and Come On!! Short, I know. I hope the next one (Return) will be longer**

**The Sound of Revenge**

**Chapter 24**

**Death**

"Come on, Hunter! This beer is great! I mean, it doesn't feel like I'm drunk at all!"

"Um, yeah. Thats only one beer you've had."

Rotiart was sitting down in the co-pilots chair drinking down his ale. "So? Doesn't mean you can't get drunk."

Hunter ignored him.

"Come on, Hunt. If you're still thinking about that girl, I'd just give it all up. I mean, you're not going to find her."

Hunter looked at him. "I'm not going to find her?" He growled.

"Well, she's somewhere you don't know..."

"She's on Sorforst."

"How do you know?"

"I just do, okay?" Hunter snapped.

"Zoey told you?"

"Yeah, she was there. Why are you getting so suspicious anyways?"

"Oh, I am. It's that darn ale."

"Sure."

Rotiart finished the first bottle, then reached for a second one. "So Hunter, what is it like having a mom and dad? I mean, having a family."

"My dad is awesome and my mother passed away 10 years ago."

"I'm sorry."

"Thanks. But why do you want to know about my family?"

"I was just wondering what it was like."

"Yeah, but why?"

"My parents died when I was born. They wern't really expecting me to come, and so when I was born, it was at a horrible time."

"Where were you born?"

"Tatooine."

"That explains it."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Yeah."

"Who?"

Hunter looked at him like he didn't want to talk about it. The longer Hunter staired, the more uncomforatable Rotiart got.

"Nevermind. So what happend to your mom?"

Hunter didn't answer.

"Um, what's your dad like?"

"I don't talk to him anymore. He's to busy with the admiral stuff."

"Admiral?"

"Admiral of Telos."

"I heard that place was attacked by the Sith."

"It was. By the way, I wasn't offended by the sibling question, or about my mom. I did have a step-brother. He never really like me or my mom. He thought of my mom as a replacement. He hired a mercinary to assasinate my mom."

"Let me guess, that didn't work."

"No, it didn't. So my mother was put into to trial because she was acused of murder." Hunters gaze fell to his lap. "Since my brother was the only one who witnessed it, he told the judge a lie. She was almost put to death before Andria saved her."

"What happend after that?"

"I never thought he would win, but he did." Hunter took a deep breath. "And so he used Jedi mind-tricks and tricked me into killing her." Hunter looked back up to Rotiart. "I killed my mom."

"Well, _you_ didn't really kill your mom. It was your brother who tricked you to do that."

"Yeah. But I saw everything that happend. It all flashed before my eyes. I saw my mom die and I couldn't block it all out."

There was silence for awhile before Hunter asked Rotiart, "You probably won't know this, but did you have any siblings?"

"Actually I did. Her name was Cindy. She was the one who took care of me after our parents died."

"What happend to her?"

"Died." Rotiart said quickly. "The Sith took both of us, they let me go, but not her."

"I'm sorry."

"Life can be crule, Hunt. But sometimes you've got to deal with it."

"I know."


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes: **_** Listening to If You're Gone by Matchbox20, Look After You, and Trust me by the Fray 3. Now to catch this during Andria's flashback, I think in like, chapter 3 or 2, Andria mention's a Jedi she trained named, Crystal. Remember how Crystal died after Andria stopped training her? Well, I just wanted to bring that up since it means alot in this chapter. And this chapter is mostly about Andria thinking about her past after Alora. And the whole 'I don't care I just want you dead' thing was from the cutsceen of Mical and Atton.**_

**The Sound of Revenge**

**Chapter 25**

**Return**

Andria lied in bed next to Atton. It wasn't his soft breathing beating down on her neck keeping her awake. Andria wonderd how Carth was, all alone. His son gone, his wife gone. She wished she could do so much more to help Carth, but he was stuborn and prevented her from helping. She felt bad about leaving Carth in the dark about his son, but she didn't want him to worry.

Soon enough, Andria fell into a deep sleep.

_"JUST LEAVE, ANDRIA!" Alora screamed to Andria._

_Andria was shocked. Alora was under alot of presure after Jessica's death, but Andria just pushed her right off the edge._

_"Maybe it is best if I do leave." Andria said to herself._

_She got up and nearly ran out of the common room. Before she could get out of the Ebon Hawk, someone grabbed he wrist.._

_"Andria, where are you going?"_

_Andria looked up to Atton. "I'm sorry, Atton." She pulled her hand away from Atton and ran off the Ebon Hawk._

_"You're doing it wrong again, Crystal."_

_"Sorry, Master Andria." Crystal said quickly._

_"Just keep trying and practicing."_

_"I will."_

_"Good." Andria said smiling._

_Andria was proud of Crystal for her work and progress. Crystal was a very good Jedi for age, and she listened to all the advice Andria had given her. Andria loved her much like a daughter. Crystal was working on the technic Andria taught her. She swung her silver lightsaber around as if she were in combat._

_"Training is over, Crystal. You should really get some sleep."_

_"Yes, Master."_

_"That wasn't a demand." Andria said laughing. "And just call me Andria. 'Master' sounds too formal."_

_"Okay, Andria." Crystal said smiling wide enough to spilt her face into two._

_"I'm already ready, Andria. You've trained me well enough."_

_"Maybe I have. I just don't want you running around unprotected."_

_"I'm not a little kid anymore! Just let me go on my own for a little while!" Crystal cried._

_Andria didn't answer. She staired out the window with hand covering her mouth._

_"So can I leave?" Crystal asked._

_Andria looked at her. "Why are you asking me? You make choices for yourself. Not me, not anyone. You."_

_Crystal staired at Andria like she didn't understand. "So you're letting me go?"_

_Andria smiled. "It's not my choice."_

_"Thank you, Andria." Crystal said bowing. "May the force be with you."_

_"As to you."_

_Andria watched as Crystal left, for good._

_"Crystal, you betrayed everyone!"_

_"You don't understand Andria! I chose the right path. You know all those things about the darkside. Horrible, death, destrution... its a lie." Crystal laughed an evil laugh. "Killing people, its actually quite fun. Once you learn how to control your powers and see what you can do, you can do it no matter what."_

_"You find killing people fun?" Andria exclaimed._

_"You killed plenty of people, Andria. It didn't seem fun to you at all?"_

_"No. It didn't. I felt guilty."_

_"Then you're weak! I can't believe 'you' were my master when I should have been the one teaching you."_

_"I taught you everything you know, Crystal, and now you're turning on me."_

_"I believe so. Ready to fight, 'Master?'"_

_"I'm not going to fight you."_

_"I don't care, I just want you dead."_

"Andria, wake up!" Atton said shaking Andria.

Andria's eye flickerd open.

"Are you okay?" Atton asked worried.

"I'm fine, why?"

"You were tossing, and turning in your sleep."

"Oh, did I wake you?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"Theres nothing to be sorry about, Andria. Get back to sleep, my princess."


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes: Listening to Its Not Over by Daughtry (I LOVE CHRIS!!!!) and Accidentally in Love by Counting Crows. Also on my iTunes, I saw one of My Chemical Romance's albums was called "Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge" oO**

**The Sound of Revenge**

**Chapter 26**

_**Found**_

"Are we there yet?"

"No." Hunter growled.

"How about now?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"No."

"What about now?"

"Rotiart, are you _always_ this annoying? Could you just be a good crew mate?"

"Does it bother you?

"Yes."

"Then no, I must annoy you."

"Okay, were here."

"Really?!" Rotiart cheered.

"Yes. Now hold on, were going in."

The Ebon Hawk landed in a clear spot away from all the trees and vines that seemed to be snapping at everything that comes near.

"That was one heck of a ride, Hunt." Rotiart exclaimed.

"You could say it that way."

"I did."

"You're a Jedi, right?"

"Right."

"Where's your lightsaber?" Hunter asked cliping his saber to his belt.

"Its... somewhere."

"You lost it?!"

"Not lost it, my friend. 'Misplaced.'"

"Same thing!" Hunter barked.

"Sheash, cool your engine before it explodes. I'll just use a blaster. I still have the Force."

Hunter rolled his eyes. "I don't know what we're up against. It may just be Dustil, who knows, maybe he has a whole army following him around."

"Um, hello, a blaster." Rotiart said waving his pistol in the air.

"Maybe you should let big kids handle this." Hunter said pulling Rotiarts arm down.

"Why? I have all the man you have inside of me exept more."

"That doesn't make sence."

"Sure it does."

"Sure it doesn't. I'm serious, you should stay here."

"Why? Because I'm too stupid and can't function right?"

"That's not what I said."

"No, but you were thinking it."

"No reading minds, Rotiart. It's called cheating."

"It's called a good guess!" Rotiart snapped.

"Oh, I knew that."

"So, you think I'm stupid."

"Not stupid, just dumb."

"They're the same thing."

"Yes, and how did you know that?"

"I'm coming with you!"

"No you're not!"

"You're not the boss of me!"

"I should have left you on Naboo." Huntere whisperd to himself. "It's nothing personal, but you should really stay."

Rotiart ignored him. He loaded his first blaster, then his second.

"Ay Retard, I said you can't come!"

"You better shut your mouth!" Rotiart exclaimed moving his face inches from Hunter's.

"Oh, so now you're going to threaten me, right?" Hunter challenged, his frustration beaming. "You havn't done anything exept get in the way ever since Naboo! Go ahead, hit me," He groaded, shoving Rotiart away.

Instead of hitting Hunter, Rotiart simply turned back to his blasters.

"You're not coming!" Hunter finally said.

"I'm coming wheather you like it or not!"

"Fine!" Hunter yelled in frustration.

"Where are we?" Rotiart whisperd to Hunter.

"I don't know. Keep quiet!"

When Hunter wasn't looking, Rotiart stuck out his tounge.

"I saw that." Hunter snarled.

Rotiart exhaled deeply. "I'm getting pretty sick of your aditude."

"Good for you, now lets go."

"Wait, how do we know Aiedail is even alive?"

"I don't. But I also don't give up that easily."

"You're joking?"

"No, I'm not."

"But it's like... welcoming us. The doors are right open."

"Yeah, that's what makes it easier." Hunter said walking into a wide opening on a cliff.

"Hey, wait! I think this a trap."

"Congratulations."

"I don't think we should go in like this."

"Good for you. What other way are we sopose to go? The backdoor?"

"Well I don't know about you, but that's the way I'm going." Rotiart said starting to leave.

Hunter pulled him back, "There is no back door. That was sarcasim."

"I knew that. I was just joking."

"Right."

"But we should kinda... find another way in and... Hunter?"

"I'm going this way." Hunter said heading in the direction.

"I still think its this way."

"We'll split up."

"I would agree with you, but right, I don't think its a good time for that."

"Well, we both wont agree and no matter what, we're going our own ways."

"Okay, okay. But don't blame me when you relize I'm right."

"I won't."

Hunter kept walking ignoring the fact he was alone. His main thought was Aiedail, but hidden in the corner was what would happen to Rotiart. Sure, he's not a real trusting guy, but Hunter had to give his a chance. After all these years, how will Aiedail be? Theres a better chance of she being dead than she being alive.

Hunter enterd a large room. There was nothing in it besides Hunter.

"Hello little brother." Someone said.

Hunter spun around to see Dustil at the door. "You're no brother of mine. Not after what you've done."

"I could care less. So, why are you here? Did you miss me."

"Where's Aiedail?!" Hunter said getting strait to his point.

"Has our father taught you _any_ manners? Obviously not."

"You've done enough, Dustil! It it so hard just telling me where Aiedail is?"

"She's here."

"Where?"

"I told you where she is... here."

"Where here?!" Hunter screamed.

"Right here." Dustil said.

Hunter was confused untill he saw a dark fiqure in the shadows.

It was Aiedail.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes: Listening to Yours to Hold by Skillet (also good news, its been a year since I have known and loved that song!!!). I know, short chapter but I'm so eager to finish the last one ( so far 10 pages AGGGHHH and I'm still not done)**

**The Sound of Revenge**

**Chapter 27**

**Looking out for you**

"Andria, you're not leaving."

"Then stop me!" Andria screamed at Atton.

"I can't stop you. So all I'm going to do is ask you not to go."

"Well I'm going." Andria sneered.

She tossed her head and headed off to the room she and Atton shared.

Without another thought, Atton ran off the other direction to talk to Carth.

"Don't worry, Atton. Revan did all sorts of crazy things like that. You know how woman can be?"

"They're probably thinking the same thing about us! This is something Andria shouldn't stick her noes in."

"Then tell her not to go."

"Don't you think I already tried that?"

"No. You're one of the most imature people I have ever met." Carth said laughing.

"Thanks. You're a big help."

"You are welcome."

"But what should I do?"

"Tell her you're coming too."

"Oh? And how is that going to help?"

"Just do it."

"Atton!" Andria yelled.

"Keep quiet Carth. Andria is coming."

"Um... okay?"

"Hello there, sweetheart." Atton welcomed Andria as she walked in.

"Who were you talking to?"

"Car... no one."

"Carth?"

"Yeah."

"Okay... I'm leaving now."

"I'm coming with you." Atton perked up.

"What?" Andria said suprised.

"I'm coming with you." Atton repeated.

"You might get hurt!" Andria pleaded. "Please stay here."

"I'm coming with you." Atton said again.

"If you're coming, then I'm not going."

"So wait, you're staying?!"

"Yeah, I can't let you leave here... you might get hurt. I mean, it's been 10 years, but I'm still affraid of Hunter's dream."

"Ten years, Andria. I highly doubt that will happen."

"What if it does come true?"

"Then I guess I'd be dead."

"Okay, are you going?"

"Yes."

"Then we're not going." Andria said leaving.

Once Andria was out of sight, Atton turned back to the trasmitter.

Carth had his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. "What did I tell you?"

"I will never understand the chick thought."

"Maybe in your next life, my friend."


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes: Listening to the Frays album, How To Save a Life (I LOVE THEM!!!!). Don't ask why this one is sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo super short!!**

**The Sound of Revenge**

**Chapter 28**

**Carth**

Andria had trouble sleeping that night. She tossed and turned untill she finally got up. Not only was she worried about Aiedail, but also Hunter. Andria swept off to the next room. She turned on the transmitter and called Carth.

Carth was fast asleep. Even though it had been 10 years since Revan's death, he still couldn't believe she was gone. After she died, he didn't think he could take care of Hunter, that is, before Hunter became Jedi.

The trasmitter beeped loudly throwing Carth out of his bed. He got up and turned the trasmitter on.

"Good morning Carth. Did you have a good sleep."

"I was." Carth said yawning.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Why can't you talk to, Atton?"

"Because I need to talk to you."

"Um, okay."

"I'm worried... about Hunter."

"Why?"

"I'm just affraid he might get hurt trying to find Aiedail."

"I'm almost certain he won't get hurt."

"But if he does?"

Carth didn't say anything.

"I'm just worried." Andria said almost crying.

"About Aiedail?"

"Hunter and Aiedail."

"Don't worry. They'll be okay."

Andria brushed away the tears seeping down her cheaks, "I hope."

"You should get to sleep."

"Good night, Carth."

"Night', Anne."

The transmitter switched off and Carth crawled back into his bed.


	29. Chapter 29

Notes: Listening to Truly, Madly, Deeply

**The Sound of Revenge**

**Chapter 29**

**Escape**

"Aiedail?" Hunter asked surprised.

"Sorry this all had to happen, Hunt." Dustil said. "There's a war coming and there is no way the Republic will survive."

"What are you talking about?"

"Theres a war coming between the Sith and the Republic. Surprising there has already been a war, but this one was started on purpuse. You can have you're precious Aiedail."

"That was easy." Hunter said to himself.

Just then, Dustil vanished.

"Aiedail!" Hunter said running to her.

She looked alot differnt from the last time he saw her. She looked like she hadn't eaten in years and her wavy hair was more curled than ever. She wore batterd clothing and there were scratches all over her exposed arms.

"Hi, Hunter. It's good to see you again." Aiedail said weakly.

"Come with me, Aiedail. We're going back to your family."

Aiedail didn't move. She stood there stairing at her feet. "I don't want to go."

"What did Dustil tell you?"

"Nothing." Aiedail sounded ashamed. "How would my father and mother react when they see me... like this."

"Surprised... happy."

"I've been gone for so long, how did you know I was still alive?"

"I didn't. Zoey told me she knew you, and that you were both on Malacore V when it collapsed. I fiqured you would be alive if she was alive."

"How did you know I was here?"

"Guessed. I don't know, I senced you would be here, or something would be here... so here I am... again."

"I want those years back. So many years wasted." Aiedail breathed.

"Ten. Ten years, you were gone."

"It's been that long." Aiedail cried.

"Come with me, Aiedail. Let's go." Hunter said holding out his hand.

"You're taking me back to my parents?"

"Yes."

"I don't want to go." Aiedail said snapping her head the other way.

"Why not?"

"I don't know. I won't feel right being with people I havn't seen for ten years."

"Just come with me. I promise everything will be okay." Hunter said motioning his hand for Aiedail to take it.

She staired at his outstreahed hand before putting hers in his. Hunter smiled.

"Are you sure this is the right way out, Hunter?"

"Yeah." Hunter said pulling Aiedail behind him.

"Did you hear that?" Aiedail said stopping.

Hunter turned around, "Hear what?"

"That noise."

"That narrows it down to... I don't know, everything."

Hunter heard a thud on the suface infront of him. Hunter turned back around and saw Rotiart standing there with his red lightsaber glowing in his hands.

"I can't let you leave, Hunter."

"Rotiart, move!"

"Sorry, Hunter. If you were a Jedi, you would've probably seen this coming. Guess you wern't as good as I believed you to be."

"So you were on Dustil side all along?"

"Not Dustil's side, but the Sith."

"The Sith? Dustil is a Sith?!"

"Very good, Hunter. I thought you would have never guessed it."

Hunter ignighted his silver lightsaber and held it up infront of him. "Move, now."

"It's going to take more than just that to move me."

Hunter charged at Rotiart like a enraged lion. They're lightsabers collide with a _hiss_ and small sparks flying off the sabers.

"Atton! Atton, wake up!" Andria said shaking him violontly.

"What?" Atton said sitting up.

"I have a bad feeling about Aiedail and Hunter, like they're in trouble or something."

"You're probably imagining it."

"Trust me, Atton, something isn't right."

Atton crashed back down into his bundle of pillows and threw the blanket over his head. "Go to sleep, Andria."

Andria pulled the blankets off him. "They _are_ in trouble, Atton."

"And? What are we sopose to do? We don't know where Hunter is, or Aiedail. I'm sure Hunter can fix it."

Andria punched his arm. "You're acting like you don't care!"

"Maybe I don't!" Atton yelled at her. "I'm happy Aiedail is alive, and might come back, but what can we do? Fly out there and do what? Fix everything? Make everything go away? This is Hunter's job. Just like Alora, you've already done your part."

Andria was already in tears before he even finished. "What kind of husband, and father are you?"

"A protective one." Atton snapped throwing the blankets back over his head.

_MaggOnasi: What a sweet husband you've got there, sis XD_


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes: Still laughing at the last chapter. Listening to Counting Crow's Accidentally in Love, Secondhand Serenade's It's Not Over, and Daughtry's Feels Like Tonight (and eating a turkey sandwich)!! Once again a short chapter but I will not answer why because homework is calling my name... **

**The Sound of Revenge**

**Chapter 30**

**Truth**

Hunter and Rotiart continued their bloody battle. Aiedail was scared and worried.

Hunter kept charging at him so quickly, every blow, Rotiart took a couple steps back.

"Come on, Hunt. You're not this kind of person." Rotiart mumbled.

"You're not the person I thought you were." Hunter growled.

Atton was still sound asleep in the bed he and Andria shared... atleast before that night. Andria left in the middle of the night making sure Atton didn't wake. She went to the Cantina not far from their apartment.

"I'll take one of those Telosian ale everyone's been radging about." Andria said slapping down a few credits.

"You seem like you're in a good mood." The bartender said handing her the full glass.

"Why do you say that?" Andria asked taking a sip of the ale.

"Because you slapped down those credits down faster than..."

"I'm fine." She cut in sharply.

"If you say so."

Hunter slipped his foot behind Rotiarts and pulling on it sharply pulling Rotiart down quickly. Rotiart landed on the ground with a loud thud and his lightsaber flew out of his grip.

"Whoa, Hunt. You sure got feisty." Rotiart snarled struggling to stand.

Hunter held is saber inches away from Rotiart's throat. "Why'd you do it?"

Rotiart smiled. "Do what?"

"Fall to the darkside."

"I didn't 'fall' to the darkside. I had my eyes open on the winning side for the war..."

"War?" Hunter breathed.

"You didn't know that either? I thought Zoey told you everything they were hiding. The Council was going to put the war into your hands and make you lead the Jedi against the Sith. See, Zoey wasn't aloud to tell you anything that would get you closer to that war. If she told you about Aiedail, it would draw you closer to the truth. Oh yeah, watch your old man's back, he ain't living much longer."

"What?!"

"Oops, did I say that? How can I live with the shame?"

Aiedail turned her head away Hunter raised his lightsaber an inch highier before bringing it back, all the way, down.

"Hunter, why did you do that?" Aiedail asked Hunter as they moved down the halls.

Hunter ignored her and mumbled to himself, "this place seems like a maze."

"Hunter!" Aiedail said almost yelling. "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Kill Rotiart."

"I felt like it, okay?!"

"That's no excuse. You know, revenge isn't everything."

"Listen here, missy, he's with Dustil, and Dustil killed my mother. Get it strait, I'm only here for revenge."

Aiedail looked a shamed, but soon it wore off. "Have you spoken to my mother recently?"

"You really thing I'm going to answer that at a time like this?" Hunter growled.

"Well, no...but..."

"So shut it."

Aiedail kept quiet untill Hunter relized how worried she was. "You okay, Aiedail?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't look like your okay."

"I'm fine!" Aiedail repeated.

"Okay, okay! Just trying to be nice."


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes: Listening to Green River Ordinance's Come on, Secondhand Serenade's It's Not Over, Counting Crows's Accidentally in Love, and the Fray's Look After You (still my favorite song EVER). Oh and when Dustil says 'morning star', Aiedail in the ancient language of Eragon mean's Morning star, just to clear that up. Also before, I was leaving out the Jedi Exile and Atton so that's why I made Atton say he doesn't care about Aiedail so there would be more drama with... the... um... beautiful couple...sarcasim...(No offence RevanBodyguard) I know most people pictured Dustil as a nice person. So did I untill I need someone to kill Revan... he just fit into that part P**

**The Sound of Revenge**

**Chapter 31**

**Trouble Right Behind You**

"Hunter, are you sure you're going the right way?" Aiedail asked sternly.

"Completly positive." Hunter replied coldly.

Atton sat at the small table thinking of Hunter and wondering if what he saw ten years ago still haunting him to this second.

The door opened. "I'm back." Andria called.

"Didn't know you were gone." Atton said getting up.

Andria gave him a not-so-satified look before tossing her head and headed to refreasher.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"Going somewhere?" Someone said behind Hunter and Aiedail.

Hunter turned around to see his brother standing there with his red lightsabe ignighted.

"I was looking for you." Dustil said.

Hunter was ready to pull out his lightsaber hanging from his belt.

"You won't need that, Hunter." Dustil said eying Hunter's lightsaber. "Have you met Rotiart yet?"

"Yes."

"I bet he told you everything from the Council's lies and tricks, to the war."

"He might have mentioned it."

"Oh, and did he get to the part about Carth?"

"He might have mentioned it." Hunter said again exept in a lower voice.

"Good. Did you know..."

"Are you going to ask question's or are we going to finish it?"

"I was getting to the good part. Hey morning star, you'll like this one. Remember when you had that thing of Atton dying?"

"I might have."

"Well, atleast he won't be in the way anymore."

"Are you always going to be like this?" Hunter asked.

"Like what?"

"What you are now; a killer, murderer..."

"I believe you were the one who killed Revan, not me. But atlas you'll get your chance to avenge her death. Wait a little while and you'll know what I'm talking about."

"Why can't we end it here and now?" Hunter said pulling out his silver lightsaber and ignighting it.

"Always getting to the point arn't we?" Dustil said getting into his combat pose (yes pose).

Soon enough, the two men were charging at eachother full speed like an enraged lion.

Andria walked out of the refreasher.

"Where were you anyways?" Atton asked.

Andria ignored him and walked into her room.

"So now we're playing the silent game? I totally rule at this."

Andria walked out sternly. "Atton, you think of everything as a game and I'm getting sick of it!" She snarled.

"Well excuse you, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Atton said playfully. "Um... trick or treat!"

Andria rolled her eyes and glared at him. "Trick." She said walking back into her room.

Hunter took a pause in their bloodly battle.

"I can see why the Coucil wanted you to lead the war."

"What war? An imaginary one everyone keeps talking about?" Hunter asked breathing heavily.

"Gee Hunt, I thought you would be more interested in this killing."

"Your thought was wrong."

Dustil charged at him again giving him a few blows untill Hunter gave in.

"Didn't know you would do that." Dustil exclaimed to Hunter who was panting hard and his face a few feet from the ground. "Give up?"

"Never!" Hunter screamed running at Dustil full speed.

Hunter dropped his lightsaber and grabbed Dustil around the waist and pulled him down. Dustil let go of his lightsaber which switched off auto-matically. With a blood-curding cry, Dustil pushed Hunter onto the cold, stone ground. Hunter looked into the Jedi's frenzied face. Dustil took his lightsaber back and held it a few inches from Hunters neck.

"It's been fun." Dustil said.

Just before he switched the lightsaber on, Aiedail threw herself onto Dustil pulling him off of Hunter. Dustil's head hit the stone floor with a loud _thud_. Aiedail rolled off of him and stood up.

"Nice." Hunter said getting up too and brushing the imaginary dust off of him.

"Let's go, Hunter." Aiedail said in a whiny voice.

Hunter ignored her and walked over to Dustil. Blood stream from his head. "He probably won't live much longer."

"He's still alive?"

"Yes." Hunter replied. "We should go now."

Aiedail took a final glance at Dustil before following Hunter.

_Sucky, I know._


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes: The Sound of Revenge was basically leading Dustil's death. I'm not a writer AT ALL so don't say my writing sucks... even though I agree... I'm a pre-teen so you have to excuse my suckiness. Right now listening to some songs on my iTunes. (Time: 6 o'clock muhahahaha)**

**The Sound of Revenge**

**Chapter 32**

**Return**

Hunter turned on the transmitter. "Hi Atton. I have good news and bad news."

"Okay. Fire." Atton said.

"I'm coming back."

"...Okay, whats the good news?"

Hunter frowned at him. "The bad news is that we're going to be a bit late."

"Thats too bad... I'll see you in..."

"About five hours."

"Yeah, that." Atton said switching off the transmitter.

Hunter sat it the pilots chair, the Ebon Hawk on auto-pilot.

Aiedail was asleep in the starport section of the ship. She said she hadn't slept on something as comfortable as this even though the beds were uncomfortable to Hunter.

For a couple of hours, Aiedail was asleep. After awhile, she woke up and went strait to the cock pit.

"Hey, Hunt."

"Hi Aiedail. Sleep well?"

"Yeah. Are we almost there?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"Almost." Hunter looked up at her. "Something wrong? You look a bit troubled."

"No. Nothing is wrong. I just want to get home... be with my family again..." She trailed off.

"Well, we'll be back soon. Just try to avoid your dad."

"Why?"

"Because he needs mental help."

"Have you talked to them lately?" Aiedail asked sitting down in the co-pilots chair.

"No." Hunter said quickly.

"Why lie?"

"What?" Hunter said turning his head her way.

"Why are you lying?"

"I'm not lying."

"I know you're lying, Hunter, I just want to know why."

"Well, how do you know I'm lying?"

"Answer my question and I'll answer yours."

"Because I don't want to tell the truth..."

"I don't believe you but I doubt you'll tell me anyways."

"So answer my question. How'd you know I was lying?"

"I'm going back to bed." Aiedail said getting up and heading out of the cock pit.

"Hey, you didn't answer my question!" Hunter yelled at her. He exhaled. "Women."

"Aiedail... AIEDAIL WAKE UP ALREADY!!" Hunter said shaking Aiedail violotly.

"Huh... what? I'm awake." Aiedail said sitting up.

"Good. We're here." Hunter announced.

"Really?!" Aiedail asked jumping out of bed.

"Yeah. Ready to see your family?"

"Was I ever?" Aiedail said following Hunter.

"Your parents live in the apartments."

"Where does your dad live?"

"Right over there." Hunter said pointing at a door. "But you probably want to go see your parents." He said leading Aiedail away from his home.

The went into the Residents Module where there was A B and C apartments. "I believe your parents told me that they were in A."

Hunter walked into the apartments with a huge letter A infront and opened the middle door.

"Good afternoon, Andria." Hunter greeted Andria when he walked in. "Hello Atton." He said in a rude voice.

"Aiedail?" Andria screeched jumping up and hugging Aiedail.

"Mom!" Aiedail cried hugging her mother. "I've missed you so much!!"

"I've missed you too, Sweetheart."

Atton stood up and joined into their group hug.

Andria let go of Aiedail (Atton still didn't) and turned her attention to Hunter. "Thank you so much, Hunter!" Andria said with tears in her eyes. "Have you seen your father yet? He's been worried sick about you."

"I haven't, but I'll be on my way."

"Thank you again." Andria said as Hunter left.

Hunter made his way down to his father's home. He stopped and greeted some people he had known before stepping to the foot of the door. He gentally pushed it open.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes: Grrr... I'm being emo and listening to Don't Wanna Think About you by Simple Plan, Mr. Brightside by the Killers, and Hemorrhage (In my hands) by Fuel. I wanted to put this up before I left, so here it is.**

**The Sound of Revenge**

**Chapter 33**

**Permission**

Hunter pushed open the door and saw his father sitting at the table. He looked up. "Hunter?"

"Dad!" Hunter cried cheerfully hugging him.

"Wheres Aiedail? Is everything alright? Is she okay?" Carth asked quickly, but hugging his son.

"She's fine dad. She's with Andria and Atton." Hunter said pulling away from Carth.

"Okay. Good to hear she's home. The Ebon Hawk is in one piece, right?"

"Don't worry dad, she's fine."

"Not a scrach?"

"Maybe just a little scrach. Too much to fix."

"Well boy, I'll wipe those stars from your eyes and fix the Hawk." Carth said clamping Hunter on the shoulder. "Is there something you need to do?"

"What? No."

"Alright... Do you even like Aiedail?"

"As a friend, yes."

"Not as anything more?"

"She's been gone for ten years, I don't think I know much about her."

"Theres always a chance to learn." Carth said. "Maybe you should come and watch me fix the Ebon Hawk."

"Fix the Ebon Hawk?"

"You said it had a scrach."

"I did... I did... um... joking... lying... shame on me! I should be grounded...too bad about showing me how to fix the Hawk, huh? Oh well!"

"Good try Hunt, now let's go."

"Good morning Andria. Where's Atton?" Hunter asked when Andria opened the door.

"He's at the cantina... again."

"Where's Aiedail?"

"She's asleep. I still can't thank you for all you've done."

"It wasn't a problem Andria. Just glad I helped."

"So why do you need Atton anyways?" Andria asked leaning on the door cil.

"Oh you know... guy stuff."

"Guy stuff? Why can't you just talk to your father about it?"

"It has something to do with permission."

"Permission? For what?"

"You'll see."

Andria smiled. "Well then. I'll see you later."

Hunter politly excused him and headed off to the canitina.

"Atton." Hunter said he walked up to the table where Atton sat.

"Yes?"

Hunter looked at Atton's oppenent. "Do you mind?"

"No." He said. "You two can talk."

"I mean't leave."

"Whats in this for me?"

Hunter tossed a couple credits on the table. "Leave!"

The oppenent smiled. "Atton, how can you live without him?"

"One can only dream." Atton said.

Atton's oppenent left. "This better be important."

"Are you drunk?" Hunter asked sitting in the seat the oppentent sat in.

"No. Why?"

"I want you to think strait on this."

"This? Question or something you want to show me."

Hunter pulled out a ring.

"I would Hunt, but one your too young and I'm already married."

"You said you wern't drunk!"

"I'm not."

"Then don't act stupid."

"Who's the unlucky girl?"

"I would like your permission to marry your daughter."

Atton's jaw droped to the floor. "You're joking? You don't know anything about her!"

"I do too! You just don't want to accept the fact I love her."

"Whats her middle name?"

"Scarlett."

"Eye color?"

"Hazel."

"Oh... you shouldn't know this one. On what planet was she born on?"

"What's with all the questions? Just accept that I like her and make up your mind."

"I already made up my mind, Hunt. It's no."

"Why not?!" Hunter yelled.

"Because I just got my daughter back from her 10 years appcence."

"Because of me! I Ieft everything behind just to save her. I was kicked from the Jedi order, so was Zoey. I can't see Jade anymore. My brother is probably dead because I went out to save her..."

"You would've killed him anyways! Besides. You gave up everything for her. Why would I let someone marry my daughter when they would give up their dream so easily?"

""Because, she is my dream."


	34. Chapter 34

Notes: My sister helped me a little bit… Listening to the Fray's Over My Head and How to Save a Life (and watching American Idol). My sister also wants me to bring Revan back to life featuring she doesn't even know how Revan died!!

(Sam's sister) Tell me on a review if you want Revan to come back to life and we'll figure something out. PLEASE SAY YES!! So my sister will do this. It's all up to you. Now make me proud.

Now this is Sammy…. PLEASE SAY NO!! I will love you more… wait… that will make you want to say yes… erm… Please read chapter 34

The Sound of Revenge

Chapter 34

A little while longer

"Dad!" Hunter yelled jumping onto Carth and shaking him to wake him from his deep slumber.

"Hunter, Hunter. Get off your old man and tell me what happened." Carth said sitting up and rubbing his eyes wishing he wasn't his father dismissing the thought after a few seconds and started to stare absently.

"Atton said yes!" Hunter cried happily.

"Atton said yes? Wow you sure know how to wake an old man up."

Hunter sat down at the end of the bed. "Yes, I can marry Aiedail."

Carth looked shocked. "Marry Aiedail?" Hunter nodded looking eagerly across the bed at his father. "I don't know how I should tell you this, but I don't think you should marry her. I mean, ten years? It's unbelievable she's even back! I'm not telling you that you can't marry her, but you should take it slower. Ask her out or something. Take her to that new restaurant that opened not too long ago."

"Why do the good things have to wait?" Hunter groaned.

"Well Hunt, the good things in life are worth waiting for." Carth said clasping Hunter on the shoulder.

"Dad, you're doing it again." Aiedail looked up to see her dad standing at the doorway staring blankly at her. She threw the covers off and sat up motioning for her dad to sit next to her.

Atton walked in and sat next to her.

Aiedail sat there waiting for Atton to say something. "Is there something you want?" Aiedail finally said.

He looked at her. "Hunter asked me something and I couldn't refuse after what he said."

"What did he ask you?"

"He wanted to marry you. I said no at first, but how much he loves you, I couldn't say no."

Aiedail's expression didn't change. "Where is he now?"

"He went home. If he told Carth, I guarantee you, Carth probably got Hunter to change his mind about asking you."

"Dad, that's rude!" Aiedail said half smiling. Atton started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Just happy to be with my daughter again. I know I've been a little over protective…"

"A little?" she said in an amused tone.

"…but its just that I can't stand to lose you again." He pulled her in a tight squeeze.

"I know dad. I know." Giving an even tighter squeeze as they both hugged each other.

He quickly pulled away from the hug and said, "Good night, Sweetheart. I'll see you in the morning." Atton said planting a kiss on her cheek and stood up to leave the room.

"Good night, dad." She softly said as she pulled back the covers to fold over her body.

He walked toward the door but before he could totally walk out of the room he stopped and looked at his peacefully sleeping daughter. He stared at her for a few minutes and soon pulled away toward the door but now before saying, "I love you." And quietly walking out the hall.

_By MaggOnasi and BrokenSky_


	35. Chapter 35

The Sound of Revenge

Chapter 35

Good Aim

"Hey dad, you wouldn't mind if I left and spent time with Aiedail? I need to get away from all this work." Hunter said wiping his dirty hands with a worn out cloth.

"Well Hunt, the damage on the Hawk was your fault." Carth replied.

"So… can I go?" Hunter asked.

"Well I'm being abased in my position of Admiral. More or less of my age."

"I care why?"

"I'm getting old, Hunt. I can't do everything I did before. I'm getting weaker and I would appreciate your help."

" I'm getting older too… and I'm single."

"Thanks' zero… that's no thanks. Also, for trying to leave me, I'll give you another job. The paint on the Hawk is abrasion. Mind repainting it?" Carth said giving Hunter a smirk.

"Yes, I do mind." Hunter snapped.

"Well too bad, you're doing it!" Carth scowled. "You're abstained here until Hawk gets another coat on her."

"But dad."

"No buts! I want you to paint her."

Carth and Hunter, at first, argued about Hunter not being free enough to do what he wishes, but in the end, Hunter acceded and said, "You're unbelievable."

"I'm a dad." Carth said.

Soon after the Hawk was burnished, Hunter bustled away from the hanger where the Hawk stayed, and down to where Aiedail lived. Hunter knocked on the door and Andria opened it.

"Good morning, Hunter." Andria said sadly.

"I anything wrong?"

"Aiedail isn't feeling well. Actually, she hasn't been feeling well for awhile. Its deteriorating."

"Can I talk to her?"

"Go ahead." Andria said moving out of Hunters way.

"Thank you." Hunter said to her as he made his way down to Aiedail's room.

"Hey, Hunt." Aiedail's weak, raspy voice greated him.

"Hey, Aiedail." Hunter said walking in and sitting by her side. "Your mom told me that you aren't feeling good."

"I'm not." Aiedail replied sitting up on her bed. "So- why'd you come?"

"I came to see you of course!"

Aiedail laughed weakly. "So thats why. Do you know how to shoot a blaster?"

"Um… yeah…but…"

"Can you teach me?" Aiedail quickly jumped in.

"Sure… I guess… If Andria would allow it." Hunter said approval.

"Can you please ask her for me."

"Well… can't you ask her? You can walk… and talk…"

"I hurts to stand." Aiedail moaned.

Hunter looked at her helplessly. "Fine. I'll ask her for you."

Hunter walked out of Aiedail's room with a strange feeling like someone was watching him each step. (foreshadowing baby!)

Hunter walked into Andria's room. "Hey, Andria." He said to her. She was sitting on her bed with her hands on her stomach stairing at the ceiling.

"Anything you need?" Andria asked not daring to look at him.

"Is something wrong?" Hunter asked couriously.

"No. Is there anything you need?" Andria asked again.

"Aiedail wants to go shooting with me."

"Does she? Well then, go right ahead."

"Really? Thanks."

"Don't metion it."

Hunter made his way back to Aiedail's room "What did she say?" Aiedail asked when Hunter walked in.

"She said yes… but she's acting a bit strange."

"She's always strange. Please help me up."

Hunter slipped his arm under her back and helped her get her feet over the edge.

Aiedail could walk most of the way, but sometimes she would stop and either lean against the walls or sit down.

When Aiedail and Hunter made it to the shooting center, they found only a few spaces left to shoot at. They took the closest one to the door.

"Here, you hold the gun like this." Hunter said demontraiting how to hold the blaster. He handed her the blaster, and with his other hand, he took hers and wrapped it around the gun. "And then, pull the trigger."

"So, what am I aiming for?" Aiedail asked.

"You see way back there?" Hunter said pointing to a large red circle way in the back. "Aim at that."

"Okay." It didn't take her much time to aim then pull the trigger.

Hunter had to squint to see if she had it it, strange enough, she did.

"Nice aim… Aiedail…" Hunter said with a nod of satisfaction. "Lets try that again… to make sure it wasn't luck."


End file.
